Little Bird
by Bemac
Summary: Late 1800's AU: In a small town just south of Nebraska City, you'll find an old willow tree, it's barely visible now, but if you look carefully a few feet up the truck you'll see a heart with KE and PM carved inside. With those initials is a story of the country girl and the boy from town.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hunger Games or it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Mama's quiet voice calling me that wakes me, I am careful not to disturb Prim as I slip out of our bed. I dress quickly and quietly, I feel ashamed that Mama had to wake me, I was too old to have to be woken.

I hadn't been able to sleep well last night, today is the first day at the new school house. Spring Creek finally had a proper school house, with a large bell and two stories, the big kids would be upstairs while the younger were downstairs. For the past few years our neighbor, Mrs. Sae had taught the farm kids in a little soddy on the back end of their homestead, she had gone through high school back east and let the kids without readers borrow her old ones, so long as they promised to take the very best care of it. I heard Papa telling Mr. Hawthorne that there was going to be a total of 30 students this year at the new school, that was over triple the number of students at the old soddy school. The town was getting bigger and all the children new to town or those that had been home-taught were going to go to the new school house, a school teacher all the way from Boston was even coming in, she'd be teaching upstairs, while Miss. Twill from Nebraska City was going to be teaching downstairs.

"Sorry, Mama," I say humbly.

"I heard you tossing and turning," Mama said as she stirred the coals under the stove.

I sat down and braided my hair back.

I could feel Mama's eyes on me.

"You're going to like this new school, Miss. Twill will have lots to teach you."

"It's so big, Mama," I say quietly, ashamed of admitting my fear. I was 12 years old, too old to be afraid.

"Everyone will be nervous the first day, some other girls probably won't know anyone, you already know Lillian Leevy and Annie Cresta." The Leevy's farm is just to the east of ours, and the Cresta's owned the mill just a half mile more to the east. Lillian Leevy and Annie Cresta had been desk partners since they started going to school, I tried not to fret as I thought about who I would sit next to, I get nervous talking to people I don't know.

"Go help with the milking, I'll be sending Prim out for the eggs."

I tie my apron around my waist as I start walking to the barn. The grass is wet and cold with the morning dew, chilling my bare feet and prompting me to start running. I slow down as I near the barn. I hear Papa singing to the cows.

I join in his song as I take a seat on the stool waiting for me.

"Good morning little bird," Papa greets me with a smile.

The steady beat of milk hitting the pails as we worked together was such a comfortable and familiar sound. This was one of my favorite times of the day. Prim came out after a bit, she was noticeably quiet as she looked around the chicken's usual roasting spots.

With our full buckets Papa and I carefully walk back to the house. We set all the pails but one in the lean-to and drape a cloth over the tops, I take the remaining pail into Mama. She buttoning Prim's dress up the back.

Prim looks pale.

"Your dress looks very nice, Prim," I tell her, Mama had done up one of my old dresses nicely and she had a new white bonnet that was starched stiff and hanging on the hook next to mine. This will be her very first year of school, she's always been so small and frail, so Mama has been teaching her from home up until now. While I was nervous about meeting new people, Prim looked downright terrified. I can't let Prim see me worried, so I put on a brave face.

"Isn't it lucky that you and I are going to be in the same room?"

She gives me a small smile, "I am happy about that. I would be even more scared if you were going to be upstairs."

"There is nothing to be scared of, Prim."

I'm having to repeat my words to myself as we walk down the road. Prim has her hat neatly tied under her small chin, after promising to take good care of them, she was allowed to wear her good hair ribbons, and were now tied in pretty pink bows at the end of both of her braids. Mama had done so well fixing up my old dress, managing to tuck and sew the old fabric just right, making it look like a new dress. My dress was the same from last year, with Mama's help I had let the hem out along the skirt, when Mama makes our dresses, she always leaves at least two inches extra to the hem, making it easy to grow with the dress, but this was the second and last time this dress could be let out. More to put Prim at ease, I start humming a little tune of Papa's. It was a simple tune, I don't think there are any words to go along with it, just a little melody that circled around and around. After a little while, Prim does seem to relax a little. It helped take my mind off the thought of the new school also.

We hear someone shout behind us, Prim and I both turn and see the Hawthorne boys, Vick and Rory trying to keep up with Gale as he starts running to us.

"Good morning, Catnip, Prim," He says as he catches up to us. I hate that nickname and he knows it, but he always teases me.

"Don't call me Catnip at school, Gale," I tell him, holding up a finger in warning.

Gale ignores my warning and holler back to his brothers, "Come on ya slow pokes, we ain't gonna wait forever!"

His brothers catch up to us and all of us walk down the street together, Gale's boasting about being upstairs, the rest of us are downstairs.

"I'm only one reader away from upstairs, I'll be up there soon."

"Yep, but for now, you're with the babies."

"We're not babies," Vick scoffs, and kicks a clomp of dirt.

Of the three Hawthorne boys, Vick is the youngest at 8 years old, then there is Rory who is 11 and Gale is the oldest at 15. The Hawthornes have one little girl, Posy, who is still a baby. I've known the Hawthornes all my life, Papa and Mr. Hawthorne grew up together in Ohio. When they were both 21 they took the "bet with the government" as Papa calls it, and headed out here to build a homestead. Mama doesn't like talk over gambling or betting, but Papa said that that was what it was, a bet. Formally it was called the Homestead Act; the government would give 160 acres of land to any man if they could live on the land for 5 years. The challenge of breaking the land and facing droughts, severe storms and insect invasions proved too much for some. Even after they had "won the bet" some still gave up, there had been a man by the name of Swanson that lived between our farm and the Hawthornes, he had gone back east. When the grasshoppers came for the second year in a row, people had started getting creative in their methods of getting rid of them. Mr. Swanson had caught a large net full of them he poured a bit of grease on the net and then set the whole thing on fire, he succeeded in killing the grasshoppers, but he also succeeded in burning his house down. He had turned up a bit earth by the net to serve as a fire line, but the flames had caught a breeze and spread. It spread over half his property and if the stream hadn't been right by his property it would have spread to the Hawthornes. Papa said after the flames were put out Mr. Swanson had just stood there and laughed for a while, before shouting, "Well there's nothing left for them durn things to eat now!" He packed up whatever he could salvage and left the next day, "Givin' up! The Lord don't want us out here! Give it back to them savages!" He shouted at our house as he rode off, I remember I was hiding behind Mama, clutching to her skirt, thinking that Mr. Swanson had gone mad. Swanson's property laid along the south property line of our farm and the west side of the Hawthornes' farm, Papa and Mr. Hawthorne were able to purchase the land between them, then they each took a half. For a few years it was just the Hawthornes, the Leevys and the Saes close by, and there was a town 5 miles east.

Then the promise of the railroad came and two years before the railroad was even built we had a town just a mile away. We got Mellark General Store and a church with Pastor Heavensbee and his wife, then came the lumberyard and the Cresta family came and built a mill. Mr. Paylor came and took charge of the newly erected railroad station, Mr. Abernathy floundered into town one day and hired men to build him a hotel and saloon for the railroad workers. Though the pay was good, but Mama refused to let Papa help build it. The railroad was finally complete late spring this year, once it came, more shops and buildings popped up and with them more people. Spring Creek now had close to 60 people living inside of the town, and now that the rains were good and the grasshoppers were a thing of the past, all the old homesteads that had been given up on took new ownership. The town flourished over the course of two years, the most recent addition was the new school house… That we're approaching now. I spy Lillian Leevy up ahead and think about quickening my pace to meet her, but I don't want to leave Prim behind.

"See ya, Catnip," Gale calls to me, before running away to meet up with some of his friends.

I take Prim's hand in mine and lead her over to where Lillian Leevy and Annie Cresta were gathered. Before the bell rang, we had time to look around at all the students; the girls were huddled in small groups, while the boys were running around together, the younger ones trying to play in the older boys' game. There were quite a few new girls that were obviously from town, they were wearing pretty dresses with white stockings and shiny black shoes. Most of the farm girls had bare feet and a hand-me-down dress. I was lucky that my Mama was clever with sewing, she can makeup an old dress and turn it new, gathering and tucking fabric that had a stain or tear so that it doesn't show. Annie Cresta's dress wasn't properly fit to her frame and the hem was a little lopsided, her Mama had gotten sick and died three years ago and she had to do all the sewing for her and her Papa. They hired a girl to come in and help Annie with the bigger chores, but most of the household chores were Annie's responsibility.

The new school bell rings for the first time, announcing the beginning of the school day.

Annie Cresta and Lillian Leevy sit together and I take the desk in front of them. A girl with curly blonde hair and a spotless blue dress with a full length skirt, walked past and saw the empty seat next to me then back at me.

"Country girl," She said in a loud snide way, I sat up taller and held my gaze steady on her, she scoffed and took the seat in front of me. She was closely followed by Clove Paylor, who took the seat right next to the blonde girl.

"May I take this seat?" A shy voice asked next to me.

"Yes." I look over and recognize her as Dr. Undersee's daughter, Madge. They had come to town a few months ago. Dr. Undersee and his family actually came to visit us shortly after they moved here, Mama had been helping out folks around the area, and he wanted to meet "this Mrs. Everdeen, that I keep hearing about", Mama does so well with hiding her emotions, but I could tell she was flattered by the compliment. She's been called to deliver 5 babies and has had to clean and stitch up more than a few farming injuries. Her Father is a doctor in Iowa and before she married Papa, she used to help out in his small clinic, she has no official training only a few medical books her Father had given her and the experience not to flinch or get wheezy when presented with blood and injuries. Which made her the next best thing to a doctor to a lot of folks.

I saw that Prim was sitting near the front next to another little girl they were quietly chatting, probably exchanging names.

Miss. Twill came in and rapped the desk with her ruler to call attention. She had everyone begin by saying their name and what reader they were in. The little girl next to Prim was named Rue Thresh, I recognized the name, they have a farm about 5 miles east of us, Rue's older sister Willa was a few years older than me, she stopped going to school when she was around 10, some of her family had gotten real sick, and she was needed at home. Mama had been called out, when Mrs. Thresh and three of their children had rashes and high fevers. Mama said that it was the scarlet fever. Mama had some burdock root that she brought them to try to purify their blood, Mrs. Thresh and their three year old Samson got better, but William Thresh, their third son, had passed away. Willa had never come back to school, the older sons still came occasionally, but were often absent.

The girl in front of me spoke to the teacher with a sugary voice, "Delly Cartwright, reader 4."

I feel myself smirk, but quickly correct my features, it's wrong to feel boastful, but I can't help but hold my head up proudly as I say, "Katniss Everdeen, reader 5". Reader 5 was the last level taught on this level, once I start reader 6 I'd be upstairs, while she stayed downstairs. Madge Undersee and Clove Paylor were the only other students in reader 5.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I notice that Prim seems caught up to the other girls her age, Mama had done well with her home schooling.

When recess came both classes went outside, the boys assemble and start playing crack the whip.

Gale calls over to me, "Come and join, Catn-" He starts to call me Catnip but stops short at the glare I send him.

"Aw, girls can't play," An older boy scoffs.

"She can play," Gale says loudly, standing up for me.

It seems that everyone is staring at me and I feel my face heat up, I quickly say, "I don't want to play."

I would have really preferred to play the boys game but I didn't want to draw even more attention to myself and none of the other girls were playing, so I joined a group of girls that were playing hopscotch.

Mid-way through recess Delly threw a fit when someone pointed out that she had stepped on a line.

"I absolutely did not!" She had fumed. The hopscotch court had been drawn in the dirt and Madge pointed out that she had smudged the line when she stepped on it.

"What do I care about this silly game," She then said, sticking her nose in the air, "I wouldn't want to appear tomboyish."

Delly promptly left the game and sat on the school steps for the remainder of recess.

On the way home I complained to Gale about Delly.

"She thinks she so much better," I scoffed, "Called me a 'country girl'."

"You are a country girl," Prim said from behind us.

I huff, "It was the way she _said_ it. Like it was something terrible."

"I wish we didn't have to go in town… I don't wanna be in school with those townies, they all think they're better than us," Gale said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Not all of them," Prim piped up again from behind us, "Rue and I were talking to Venia Paylor, she seemed nice."

"Well, I miss the days before the railroad came… and all the townies that came with it," Gale said, "Those Mellark boys are always acting so high and mighty."

I looked over at him surprised, "They always seemed nice whenever we'd go into their store… It's Mrs. Mellark that's a-" I stop myself short, not wanting to say anything unkind or rude about a grown-up.

"The youngest Peeta is always so nice," Prim said, "He always smiles and says hello whenever he sees us."

Gale looked sour and his brow furrowed as he kicked at a clump of dirt.

"What's the matter?" I asked teasingly, "Jealous? Did Ed out shine you in their lessons?" Ed Mellark, I believe, was the same age as Gale and might even be in the same reader as him.

Gale scoffed, "Like lessons really matter."

"Well I think that they're nice," Prim said, matter-of-factly.

"You should both stay away from the townies," Gale said firmly, "I saw you talkin' to the doctor's daughter, Catnip… You ought to stick with the Leevy girl."

I turned back to look at Prim and I rolled my eyes and made a face, causing her to giggle and Vick and Rory to laugh. Gale didn't say anything more, except for a muttered "Bye," when we parted ways.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the beginning. I've been working on this story for months (after stumbling upon my old 'Little House' books, which I honestly can't even count how many time I read them when I was little). **

**Next chapter should be up soon and then I'll try to update regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first big snowfall came just before Christmas, Papa, Prim and I took the sled to the big hill behind our pasture. The Hawthorne boys were already up there with a long sled of their own.

"That looks like a fine sled there, son," Papa says to Gale.

"Thank you, sir, I just finished it last week. Pa helped me sharpen some old blades, it runs good and smooth. I'm going to be taking it to school tomorrow, I was hoping it'd be OK if Katniss and Prim joined us on the way to school, we can sled down the hills on the way in."

Prim jumped up and down, clapping, "Oh, how fun! There's the big hill just by the school, just think of all the fun we'd have going to school!"

"Not too much fun that you'd be late for school, right?" Papa asked sternly.

"No, sir," Gale said seriously.

"I'll allow it, but if I hear of anyone being tardy then we'll have to have a talk."

"Pa said the same thing," Rory said, kicking at some snow, "I reckon we'll get their fast sledding the hills then walking them… We won't be late and we won't dawdle much on the way home."

The following day was Sunday, and Papa hitched up the sleigh to take us into church. The wind blew on our faces, making our cheeks turn red. The journey to church is supposed to be a solemn affair, but it's so hard not to laugh aloud as we zip across the snow. There is something is exciting about the snow covered ground.

After church, there were a few boys throwing snowballs at each other, it didn't take long for their parents to scold putting a stop to their game.

"We could've had'em beat, huh Katniss?" Gale says coming up to me.

"Sure could," I said, "Of course, we know not to play on Sundays, don't we?"

Gale laughs, remembering when him and I used to try to slip away from the grownups on Sunday. That was before the church was built, when the Hawthornes and Leevys used to come over to our house on Sundays to worship together. Gale and I would sneak out and have a bit of fun, in the winter this included Gale teaching me how to aim and both of us perfecting the art of making snowballs, we never got to have much time on Sundays before a grownup would notice our absence and call us in, usually earning us a smacked rear.

"I guess we're a bit too old now, huh?"

I looked at Gale, "Speak for yourself." I bent over and picked up a handful of snow. I just started packing it between my hands when I heard Papa's voice, "Katniss."

I dropped the snow and looked at Papa, who gave me a sterrn look.

I turned back to Gale, who was smirking.

I send him a glare, he's been putting on airs, acting so much older than me lately, and it's really starting to get annoying.

"Stop acting like you're so much older, Gale."

"I'm going to be 16 in a few months, that's practically a man."

"Hardly."

"We're growing up, Catnip."

"You can go ahead and grow up. I don't plan to anytime soon."

On Monday morning we met Gale, Rory and Vick halfway between our houses. We took turns with the sled, Prim and I getting the first hill and the boys got to go down the next. Vick took a tumble into a large snow drift after one of the steeper hills, Gale had to reach in a pluck him out, Vick sputtered out some snow for a while before laughing along with Rory, who had been roaring with laughter since his brother disappeared into the pile of snow. When we got to the big hill that lead down into the school yard, we met Annie Cresta and she joined Prim and I as we made the final rush down into the school yard, the Hawthorne boys came laughing and tumbling down the hill after us. Delly Cartwright looked down her nose at our un-ladylike behavior, while the other kids were excited, asking for a turn on the sled. It was decided that there was enough time for one more run down the hill, 6 boys crammed onto the sled and came barreling down the hill right as the school bell rang. All the kids were chattering excitedly as we shook the snow off our clothes and hung them up in the coat room. The boys on the other side of the classroom were sitting on the edge of their seats, asking Rory and Vick if they could have a turn at recess.

After being told twice to stop whispering, Rory had to go stand in front of the class for the first half of the lesson. Some of the town boys brought their sleds back at lunch so the whole hill was dotted with sleds zooming down.

Madge and Rue were up at the top with Prim and I, waiting for our turn on Gale's sled.

Peeta Mellark reached the top of the hill pulling his sled behind him. His cheeks were flushed as he approached us with a big smile, I was the closest to him and he addressed me, "You girls can ride down on my sled." His sled was store bought and painted a bright red with black stripes, it looks as if it were brand new. His Father was the merchant in town, so it probably was.

"Thank you," I said.

Prim and Rue got situated up front.

"Oh, I think there will only be room enough for one more," Madge said and then looked at me, I knew she was looking forward to it, and I had got to go down the hill earlier this morning.

"You go on, Madge," I told her and she gave me an excited smile and a quick smile before settling in on the back of the sled as gracefully as she could. Peeta gave them the starting push then they were gone, down the hill like a flash of red with squeals of laughter still hanging in the air. I laughed as I heard Madge's laughter ringing down the hill, Peeta stood and looked at me, "I can bring it back up for you."

"I don't think there will be time, thank you though." The bell was probably going to ring soon, I looked over and saw that Gale was still at the bottom with the group of boys who had just ridden down. The rest of the students seem to also think that school would be resuming soon, no one was climbing the hill any more, they were staying at the bottom near the school.

"We should probably head back down," I tell him, we were the only ones left on the top of the hill.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a turn to sled down."

I looked at him, "I did this morning, on the way to school." I feel as if I need to thank him again for letting Prim, Rue and Madge take the last run of mid-day, "Your sled looks very fast, did you hear them laugh, they really had fun. Thank you for letting them use it." We reach the packed down path that everyone had been using to climb up the hill.

"After school you can try it yourself, it's the fastest sled ever."

"Prim and I can't be late getting home."

"Aw, it won't take long."

"Alright, but we really can't stay long. Gale promised Papa that we wouldn't be late."

"Are the Hawthornes your cousins?" He asked rather suddenly.

"No," I tell him slowly, unsure where this question came from, "No, we're not related."

"Oh… I just- I know that your families are close, I always see your Father and Mr. Hawthorne together around town… I just thought that they were your kin."

"No."

"Oh."

"Papa and Mr. Hawthorne were boys together in Ohio, they've been good friends ever since."

"Oh."

We reach the bottom of the hill, just as the school bell rings. All the students start making their way towards the door. I pick up my pace and Peeta matches my stride.

"How do you like Miss. Twill?" He asks me.

"She's nice. I should be able to start the 6th reader soon, I just have to pass the exam."

"I'm sure you can easily pass."

"I still have a lot of studying to do," I say and bite the inside of my cheek nervously, "There's so many dates to remember for history."

"I can help you study if you want."

"I can do it on my own," I say quickly. Why would he feel I needed help? I'm not a slow learner, I've always been a good student.

"I know you can." He starts fidgeting with his coat sleeve. "Just sometimes it helps to have someone to recite with… Ed helps me sometimes."

We're almost to the crowd waiting to go inside.

"Mama listens when I practice reciting."

"Oh, well, that's good," He sounds miserable, probably wishes he could go sledding some more.

"Thank you, for the sled ride," I say, thanking him again, just as we reach the back of the crowd, Prim comes bouncing up to me.

"Oh, that's alright," He says, perking up a bit.

"Yes, thank you. Your sled is so fast! Did you see us! We passed two other sleds!" Prim was still bubbling with excitement.

"You're welcome, you can go down it again after school."

Prim's eyes got even bigger, "Can we, Katniss? Oh you have to go down too; it's ever so much fun! You just glide right over the snow!"

"Sorry, Catnip," Gale said as we stepped into the front room where everyone left their wrapping and gloves to drip dry on their hooks. "I meant to bring the sled back up for you, we ran out of time."

"Don't call me Catnip," I hiss at him as I un-wrap my scarf from my neck. I hear Delly snicker behind us.

"Sorry," He told me, "It's just habit now."

"Did you see me on Peeta Mellark's sled, Gale?" Prim asked as she slipped out of her coat, "We're going to go down again after school."

"No, Prim," Gale said firmly, "I promised your Papa that we'd go straight home."

"Just once, Gale, it won't take long," I told him.

Gale looked up at me, then narrowed his eyes as he switched his gaze to Peeta before looking back at me.

"Your Papa won't like it."

"He won't mind. Don't be so bossy," I snap, still a little upset that he called me Catnip in front of everyone. Then I turned and walked into my classroom. I took my seat by Madge.

"Oh, that was so much fun. I saw that sled in the window at Mellark's, it's one of the best sleds," Madge was whispering excitedly to me, "Thank you for letting me go first. Rotten luck you didn't have time."

"Madge Undersee," Delly Cartwright said as she stepped up next to our desk, "That was the most horrid display of behavior. My Mother would never let me act so boy-ish, and I'm certain you're Mother wouldn't like it."

"It's just a bit of fun, Delly," I said.

"Oh course, I would expect it from a country girl, Catnip," She said and turned her nose upward and went to take her seat as the teacher called everyone to attention. I wish I could've snapped back at her, I like the fact that I'm a country girl, but it's just the way she says it, with such distain, that makes me want to pull one of her blonde curls that's hanging over the back of her seat. I sit on my hands to stop myself. I'm furious with Gale for calling me Catnip, now Delly was going to taunt me with it.

Peeta's waiting outside with his sled standing nervously, Gale is standing a few feet away arms crossed.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for being late," Peeta tells me looking at his gloved hands that were fiddling with the sled's rope.

"It'll be fine, Papa really won't mind. Gale's just being silly."

"Do you think we should just go home, Gale looks upset," Prim whispers to me.

"Come on, Prim, it'll be alright," I said.

We hurried up the hill, leaving Gale looking sulking at the bottom. He was probably going to tell Papa on us, but I know Papa won't really mind.

Prim sits in front of me and Peeta gives the sled a push. I clutch onto the rope as we zoom down the hill, Prim and I both shriek, we're going as fast as Papa's horse pulled sled, faster maybe. We're down at the bottom in a flash, my heart was racing and my cheeks felt frozen from the cold wind. As Prim and I got off and straightened our skirts.

Peeta came running down after us, a grin wide on his face. He reached us and I handed him the sled's rope.

"Thank you, that-that was so fast!" I told him.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you-"

Peeta was cut off by Gale trudging up to us, "Come on."

Lillian was just coming out of the school house with Annie Cresta, so I knew we weren't really running late.

"Thank you, again," Prim said to Peeta.

Gale was silent the whole way home, him and Rory pulling the sled across the path that they had followed on the way to school with Vick trotting along behind. We said good bye to Lillian Leevy and Gale kept silent until we got close to our house

"I'll have to tell your Papa, Katniss."

"I can tell him myself, Gale. You aren't in charge of us," I said, stomping my foot.

Mama opened the door, "Come on in, boys, I have some hot tea ready, it'll warm you back up before you head home."

The five of us came inside, stomping snow off our boats and un-doing our wraps.

Papa stood up from his chair, "How'd the sled do?"

"Very well, sir. I'm sorry if we're running late."

Papa looked at the clock on the mantel, "Not at all."

Gale shifted his feet, I knew he was having second thoughts about tattling on us.

"Prim and I wanted to go down the school yard hill once after school was over," I made a face at Gale, but stopped myself from sticking out my tongue at him.

"Oh," Papa said, I could see his beard twitch, "Well, thank you for telling me, Katniss."

"I told them not to, sir. I know I had promised you we wouldn't dawdle."

"Thank you, Gale. I know you are one to keep his promises."

"Peeta Mellark has this sled, Papa. It was so fast!"

"Hans Mellark's boy? Ah, I bet it was that one that was in the window."

After the Hawthorne boys left, Papa called me over.

"It's very nice of Gale to share his sled, Katniss."

I clasped my hands in front of me and looked down, "Yes, sir." I hadn't gotten a scolding from Papa in a long time.

"You should be more respectful, he was trying to keep to his promise to me."

"But, Papa, it was only a few minutes," I said.

"Don't talk back, Katniss," Mama said from the stove.

"Sorry, Papa," I said, "I should have listened to Gale…but-" I stop.

"But what?" Papa asks kindly.

"He called me Catnip in front of everyone in the coat room, and Delly Undersee heard and now she's going to tease me even more. She always calls me, country girl."

"You are a country girl," Papa told me simply, repeating what Prim had said and I already knew.

"I know, but it's the way she says it. She thinks she's so much better."

"Don't let her get to you, she's just trying to get you upset, don't give her the satisfaction," Mama told me, walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Mama."

"And don't get to upset with Gale, I'm sure he didn't mean to have Delly start teasing you. He's been calling you Catnip since you were kids... He put a lot of work into that sled, I reckon he was a little put out when you and Prim were so excited about the store bought one."

I hadn't thought of that. I should've been nicer to Gale.

"I'll apologize to him in the morning, Papa."

"I will too, I shouldn't have gush so about Peeta Mellark's sled," Prim said guiltily.

The next morning Prim and I started trudging through the snow to meet the Hawthorne boys.

Gale gave us a silent nod and continued walking

"Gale, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you didn't want to break your promise to Papa. I shouldn't have dawdled."

"I'm sorry too, Gale," Prim said.

"Aw, that's alright," Gale said, looking down for a moment then looked up and gave us a smile.

"He was in a mood all evening, grippin' about that Mellark boy," Rory told us, earning him a shove in the shoulder from Gale.

Both Prim and I are quick to say that it wasn't Peeta's fault.

"He was just being kind, Gale."

"Come on," Gale says, dismissing the conversation, "Hurry up and get a move on or we'll be late for school. I don't want to get rapped, Miss. Trinket is awfully strict."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and followers. Really appreciate it! This chapter is going to be in Gale's POV. Most chapters will be Katniss's POV but I'll toss in a few extra POVs as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Gale's POV - a couple years earlier...**

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and her tongue was sticking out slightly in the corner of her mouth.

"It needs to be a bit tighter, else it'll fall off 'fore it can hit anythin'," I tell her, I lean forward to help pull the string tighter, but she yanks the stick away from me.

"I've got it," She snapped back at me, "You work on the bow, 'stead of watchin' me."

I pick up the long stick that I had been whittling a notch in for the string to sit in. Katniss has an arrow head we had found in the creek bed yesterday, it was the best one we found yet, she was wrapping some string around the base of the arrowhead and tying it to a stick. She was doing it all wrong, but wouldn't let me fix it. When it falls apart on her, I'll fix it then.

I'm just starting to tie the string to the top of the bow, when Katniss looks up and looks over my shoulder.

"What?" I ask. Then I hear Rory, "Ga-alle!"

"Aw, shoot! I don't want him around… come on hurry, let's hide."

"Why?" Katniss asks, but gets up with me anyways, "He wants someone to play with also."

"He has Vick, come'on, hurry."

We quick gather what we can and run away from the sound of Rory's shouts.

I try to hold Katniss's elbow to stop her from falling, but she doesn't let me.

"Stop it, I can run on my own. You'll just trip me up."

"Then hurry up," I say, I see a clump of bushes close to a tree, "Come'on, behind them bushes."

We squeeze between the bushes and the tree.

I hear Rory get closer, still calling my name.

"Aw, Gale, Come on! Vick says you got a bow n arrow, I wanna play," Rory shouts. If I bend down farther I can see through a gap in the bushes, he looking around, then starts moving away.

Once he's a good distance away, Katniss elbows me in the stomach, "Get off and gemme some room here, Gale." I realize our positions, I had put my arm around her when we were first hiding behind the bush and I hadn't moved my arm yet. I quickly pull it away and stand up and offer her a hand. She stands up on her own and brushes the leaves off her brown dress.

As I watch her I am surprised as I realize how nice it was to have my arm around her, my arm feels almost… empty without her now.

I feel as if I'm seeing her for the first time, the running we had done had turned her cheeks a soft pink color, her jaw line was so delicate looking, some of her hair had fallen out of her braid and resting along her neck and shoulders. I reach over and pull out a twig that had lodged itself in her hair. She's still trying to fix her dress.

"Oh, drat," I heard her mutter, "I got a tear in my apron."

My eyes were still on her when she looked up, her silvery gray eyes met mine, I had never noticed how pretty her eyes were. I can vaguely hear her saying how her Mama was going to be upset about the tear.

"What?!" She snaps at me, and I blink a few times. She gives me an angry glare that somehow makes her eyes look even prettier or maybe just more interesting.

"I don't see why you wanted to hide from Rory, he's nice. I wish Prim liked to play outside."

"They're just too young."

"Rory's only a year younger than me," She points out.

"Well go play with them if that's what you want to do." I'm angry that she is sticking up for Rory, why would she want to hang out with a 9 year old kid. In my mind there is a big difference between her age and his.

"Why are you such a grump all the sudden?"

"Why do you want to play with Rory instead of me?"

She looks surprised, I'm a little surprised at myself too.

"I don't Gale… You're my best friend."

I give her a smile, I'm relieved to hear her say that. I take a step closer to her and reach out. She gives me a strange look, but doesn't move. I take her hand in mine. It lasts for a total of 2 seconds before she pulls her hand out of mine and gives me a push. For a girl, a 10 year old girl no less, she gives me quite a hard push and I stumble backwards and trip over a branch and fall on my rear.

"What was that for?!"

"Why'd you hold my hand?!"

I get up, feeling like a total klutz. I brush my pants off and look up at her, she standing with her hands on her hips and giving me a glare that would probably scare most other people, but I can't help smile, which infuriates her more. Her steps are quick as she approaches me and she gives me another shove, this time I keep my balance.

"Don't do that again."

Instead of answering her I pick up the half-finished bow, "Come on, if we get these done we can try it out today."

When the bow and arrow is finished, the string has no "twang" and the arrow does little more than fall to the ground. Katniss looks completely crest-fallen at the failed attempt.

I hear Mama banging on the rain barrel, that's the sign that it's time to go home for dinner.

I look over at Katniss, after hearing my Mama, she knew that it was time for her to head home also. We start walking towards our houses.

"I'll try to work on the bow some more, maybe see if Papa can look at it," I tell her, trying to cheer her up.

Her expression is sour and she tells me, "Mama said I had to help with the sewing after dinner."

"I've gotta help Papa afterwards."

"At least you've got interestin' work. Mama won't let me help in the fields much, says that's men's work."

"It is," I said and puffed up my chest, "You have to be strong to work in the fields. You could get hurt."

She scowled at me, "Don't go acting all high n mighty. I am strong."

"You've gotta learn to do girl stuff so you can be a good wife."

"I ain't gonna be a wife."

I felt my chest that had been puffed up deflate, "Sure you are." Sure she was, what else was she gonna do?

"I don't wanna husband to boss me around." She picks up a stick and takes a whack at a clump of tall grass, "When I get older maybe Papa will let me start working in the fields, then I'll have my own farm."

I laughed, "You can't have your own farm."

By this time we've reached the ridge that overlooks the Everdeen farm. She sends another scowl my way, because she knows I'm right.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask.

She doesn't answer, she holds her head up high and starts running down towards her home. I watch her for a moment, her dark braid bounces on her back as she runs, the noon day sun glowing down on her as she runs through the grass and in between the corn fields.

Blinking a few times to bring myself out of my thoughts, I turn and take a slow run east towards my home.

After a quick dinner (and a quick scolding from Mama, for not letting Rory play with us), Papa and I head out to the fields, as we work I tell Papa about the bow and arrow. Papa suggested using a different type of string. Then the conversation switched over to Katniss, I told him how she wanted to work in the fields.

"I reckon I'm gonna marry her."

"Oh?" He asks, I can hear a slight humor in his voice, "Does she know?"

"Not yet," I pause for a moment, "She said she doesn't want to get married, but she has to don't she?"

Papa chuckled a little and said, "I reckon you both got time to think about it."

"I don't need to think about it anymore. I've decided. I decided just today."

"Alright, son. I'd give it some time before you ask Mr. Everdeen, he won't likely want you takin' his little girl."

I bent my head down and worked some more. Mr. Everdeen always seemed so nice; would he get mad if I did marry her? How long do I have until I can ask him?

"Course, I'll wanna be a grown man before I get married. You married Mama when you were 22, I reckon I could wait till I'm around that age. Catnip'll be older too then, and then Mr. Everdeen can't be too mad."

Papa doesn't answer me.

"Am I gonna take over the farm for you when I'm grown?"

"Well, son, I reckon that even when you're grown I'll still be up and kickin'," He looked over and gave me a grin, "But when the Lord tells me it's time to put my plow down, I'll be splitting the farm up with you and your brothers."

That's fair. We've got 240 acres. That'd be 80 acres a piece.

"What will Mr. Everdeen do?" I ask, with just Katniss and Prim and no boys, he'd have no one to leave his farm to, "Do you reckon he'll let Catnip and I have it?"

Papa stopped working and looked up at me, "Well, son, Mr. Everdeen and I haven't talked about what he plans to leave his girls when the Lord takes him… I think it's time to stop dreamin about the future and uncertainties, and start focusin' on the job at hand."

We both went back to work. I stopped talking about it, but I didn't stop thinking about it.

A new church was built up after harvest time, it was just down the ways from the new general store and the saw mill. The general store was owned by a Mr. Mellark, they said that the railroad was going to be coming through in the next few years. Mama was relieved that Papa wouldn't have to go the 25 miles to Nebraska Town any more.

Papa took me with him to the store shortly after it opened. Mr. Mellark was a kind man, he had three sons himself. They were off fishing when we were there, but I met them when the church was raised. Everyone came in from their farms to help put the finishing touches on it. The ladies all brought food to share and a few boards were borrowed from the saw mill to make a table to hold it.

Katniss wore a new red dress and her hair was shiny and neatly braided down her back. Usually she was in her brown dress and her hair was messed. I didn't know if I liked this neat and tidy looking Katniss.

Mr. Everdeen started singing as the last nail was hammered in, Katniss joined right in with her sweet and steady voice, that was why Mr. Everdeen always called her his little bird, she sang just as pretty as any bird I had ever heard. Everyone else started singing too. Then there was talking and laughter as the food was dished up. I saw Katniss standing with her little tin plate and she was talkin' to one of the Mellark boys. I quickly stepped over towards them.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," She was saying, "We have a farm a mile over the hill," She nodded to the west.

"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark. We have the general store here, just moved here a couple of months ago."

"I know, Papa told me."

"Do you ever come in with him?"

I step up next to Katniss, "Come on, Catnip. Your folks are settlin' in over there." Mrs. Everdeen was already sitting on the cloth she had laid down and Prim was next to her already eating the food from her plate. I reached over to take her plate for her but she swatted my hand away.

"I carry my own plate, Gale. I'm not a baby. And don't be rude, this is Mr. Mellark's son, Peeta."

I look over at him, the boy holds out his hand for me. I give it a firm shake, but don't say anything.

Katniss rolls her eyes, "This is Gale Hawthorne."

"Nice to meet you. That's my brothers Charlie and Ed over there with my Pa," Peeta said, nodding towards two boys talking to Mr. Mellark. Then he looks back at Katniss… I don't like that look in his eye.

"I have a sister, Primrose," Katniss said, "Would you like to come and meet her?"

I have to put a stop to this. I need to get this boy away from my Catnip. He needs to stop looking at her. I can't think of anything to do and I hear Peeta say, "Sure."

I trail behind them, feeling rather miserable, as they walk over to where Mrs. Everdeen and Prim sit. Katniss introduces them. Peeta seems nice, almost too nice. He has Prim giggling over something he said as Katniss sits down next to her.

Peeta excuses himself (finally!) and walks away.

Katniss looks at me, "You could've been a little nicer, Gale."

"Why?" I ask gruffly.

"It'll be nice to have other kids around to play with. He seems nice."

"I don't want other kids around." I wouldn't really mind having other boys around, just not ones that look at my Catnip like that Mellark boy was looking at her.

I huff a little as I sit down.

"Aren't you going to get any food?" Prim asks.

I have to stand back up, awkwardly and walk back over to the food, keeping my distance from Peeta.

Katniss must be annoyed with me, because after eating, she ignores me and goes over with Lillian Leevy and Annie Cresta. Katniss usually doesn't like to spend time with them, says they act too much like girls.

Though she doesn't want me around, I still keep an eye on her, and I noticed that I wasn't the only one watching. Young Mellark seemed to always be near and when a game of chain tag started, it was only after Katniss agreed to play that he asked to join, which prompted me to join the game also.

The chain of people got longer and longer, only a few kids were left, including myself and Katniss, along with the younger two Mellark boys and some other boys. I could almost read his mind that he was waiting for her to get caught to get caught himself, then he'd get to hold her hand. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was always within a few yards of her, ready to be caught "accidentally" once she was. But Katniss wasn't about to be caught so easily, she was just as fast and quick on her feet as any boy, but she finally was caught. I saw Peeta edging closer to the chain, hoping to be caught, I had to get tagged before him. Hoping that she wouldn't really notice that I hadn't been tagged I grasped on to Katniss's hand, she looked up at me surprised but then Peeta was right there, unable to stop myself, I reached out and gave him a shove. As he fell back he bumped into Albert Thresh, in a mess of flying arms as they fell, Thresh's elbow jerked back and hit Mellark's nose. I held back a snort of laughter. Then I heard Katniss cry out, along with the other girls, fretting over Mellark's bleeding nose.

"Is it broken?" I heard her ask.

"No, no it's fine," He said, his face was bright red, "It'll stop bleeding in a bit."

"My Mama's good at fixing people up, do you want me to go get her?"

"Leave him alone, Katniss. He says he's fine," I said, annoyed that she was fussing over him so much. She didn't know him, they had only just met.

Mellark glared up at me, for a merchants son I was a little surprised at how hard of a glare he had. He probably would have said or done something if Katniss hadn't suddenly pushed me.

"This was your fault, you're the one that fell into him," She said. Since "fell into" was better than her knowing that I had pushed him I didn't defend myself, I didn't offer an apology to Mellark either.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to get this chapter out, I'm just too excited to be posting this story to wait. **

* * *

At the end of February I'm able to start the 6th reader and go upstairs, along with Clove Paylor. Mama gave me her old 6th reader and I had been trying to study ahead so I could be prepared for the new class. Apart from Clove and I, there were two other girls upstairs, the Wells sisters, they were older, the oldest Maggie Wells was probably 16 and the youngest Bonnie looked about a year or so younger, they wore their skirts long and had their hair tucked up. The rest of the class was filled with boys.

Miss. Trinket was a funny lady, she looked every bit of a proper lady, her hair piled on top of her head and had a shiny comb in the front, she had a dark dress with a bustle and she even had lace going all the way around her collar and she sleeves. When she spoke she had this funny accent that I had trouble understanding, her a's were pronounced long and she loved to use words like shan't and really put emphasis the whole word. "Mr. Thresh, I shan't be able to understand what you are saying if you don't look at me. You shan't be a proper gentlemen if you don't learn how to speak properly." Albert Thresh was one of the bigger boys in class, he was probably older than Miss. Trinket, he glumly lifted his head to look at her.

I heard someone on the boy side snort at her comment. Miss. Trinket's eyes ran over all the boys slowly, looking at each of them.

"All of you shall be proper ladies and gentlemen, regardless of whether you live in town or out of. I shan't tell you again."

After the excitement of being in a new classroom wore off, the day dragged by, I tried to pay attention but it was so hard to understand Miss. Trinket. I missed sitting by Madge already. She had invited me to come to her house after school today; she wanted to hear about the upstairs classroom that she hoped to be in next fall. Mama had agreed, saying that I could be excused from some of my afternoon chores, since I had done well in school.

Papa was going to go to town, he could pick me up after he's done.

When the teacher dismissed us, I hurried down the steps to where Madge was.

Prim left with Lillian Leevy and the Hawthorne boys, I had asked Gale to make sure to walk her all the way home.

Madge and I walked down the street together, I felt so light and free, the pleasure of having over an hour to socialize on a school day was very special.

We kept to the side of the roads as much as possible, the snows had thawed and turned the roads into a muddy mess, closer to stores the owners had put down wood planks for folks to walk on.

I heard someone running behind us, I turned and saw Peeta Mellark. He slowed down and gave me a big smile, "Hi Katniss." Madge turned when she heard him and he greeted her also.

"What do you think of Miss. Trinket?" Peeta asks me.

"She seems like a good teacher," I say, carefully, it'd be wrong to say rude things about a teacher, "It's hard to understand her."

Peeta laughs, "Yeah, you should hear Ed's imitation of her. He doesn't like her much, probably because he got his knuckles rapped twice in the same week a few months ago. Are you going to be moving up soon, Madge?"

"Hopefully by fall," Madge said, then sighed, "I just don't have the enthusiasm for school. Mother wants to send me off to Philadelphia to go to the finishing school she went to."

This was the first that I had heard about this, "What?"

"Yes," Madge says then lifts her head a bit, "It won't be so bad though, Mother says that I would learn a lot more than I would here."

"Like what?" I partially grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know, living in a big city, there's sure to be a lot to learn."

"Oh," was all I said. She probably wouldn't go for a while, maybe she won't go at all.

"Well just so you don't come back talking like Miss. Trinket," Peeta joked. I had forgotten that he was there. Madge and I laughed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss, Madge," Peeta said then crossed the street to Mellark General Store.

"I'll miss you terribly if you do go," I tell her. Her and I had only been friends for a few months, but I felt closer to her than I did to Lillian Leevy, whom I had known most my life.

"It won't be till I'm 14, and I'd still come back for summer and such."

"But you'd be a real lady then."

"You'll be a lady too, Katniss. We can be real ladies together."

I scoff, "I'll never be a lady. I don't want to have to wear those hoop skirts and have all those pins in my hair."

"Oh, but don't you want to get all dressed up in pretty dresses and have a beau?" Madge asked, her eyes glistening with excitement.

I frown, I don't want to think about a beau.

"I bet I'll be an old maid."

"Oh, don't say that Katniss. Mother's Aunt never married and Mother always said that she was so sour. I think it'd be horrible to be an old maid, all alone."

Madge and I don't say any more about beaus or husbands. Mrs. Undersee makes us a pot of tea before retiring upstairs. We sit quietly talking in whispers, Mrs. Undersee gets terrible headaches and can't stand loud noises. Madge said that when the train comes in, she puts pillows over her ears to drown out the noise.

Papa comes to get me after about an hour and we drive home together behind Papa's cart horses Soot and Lady.

"How about you pick a tune for the horses to trot to, little bird," Papa tells me, and I start a lively tune and Papa quickly joins in.

Springtime edges closer and closer, Papa keeps checking to see if the ground is still frozen, waiting for the first chance to plow.

One Saturday, I get permission to call on Madge as long as I don't stay long. Gale was out repairing a fence close to the road, so I stop to say hello.

"Where you off to?" He asked.

"Mama said I could go see Madge Undersee."

Gale's brow furrowed, "You ought to be friendlier to Lillian Leevy instead of a bunch of townies."

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed that he keeps telling me who I should be friends with, "I'll be friends with whomever I please, Madge is a lovely person and I enjoy spending time with her. And I'll thank you, to leave your opinions to yourself." I turn to walk away. He drops his hammer and comes after me.

"Hey, Katniss. I'm sorry, didn't mean to insult anyone. I just think you'd have more in common with a farm girl."

"Madge and I have plenty in common, I don't get why you care so much."

Gale rubs his hand on the back of his neck, "Shoot, Catnip, I'm just tryin' to look after you. We've been friends since I can remember. There's more people moving around these parts and I just… I'm just lookin' out for you."

"I don't need you looking out for me, Gale," I say gently, "I have Mama and Papa, and I'm old enough to look out for myself well enough." When we were kids, he let me go exploring around the fishing hole, looking for old arrowheads, with him as long as I promised to do as he said, "I can't have you getting' lost or ate by some cougar or nothin'," he had said. Mostly me doing what he said, meant that I had to give him the best arrowheads, which I agreed to, since without him I wouldn't be allowed to go much farther than our fields.

"Just bein' a good friend is all," He grumbles.

"Thank you, Gale," I tell him, "You are a good friend."

I gave him a small smile before saying goodbye.

When I arrived at Madge's we decided to sit out on the porch, it was such a nice day and we enjoyed sitting out in the fresh air and sunshine. Plus, when we're outside we can talk normally, instead of in hushed whispers the Mrs. Undersee requests we use when we're indoors.

"Look, there's Peeta," Madge said, I turn and see Peeta Mellark walking across the road towards us. I noticed he had a cut on his cheek, was he coming to see Dr. Undersee? He has a small brown paper bag clutched in one of his hands

"Good morning, Madge," He said then looked at me, "Good morning, Katniss."

He kept his eyes on me, making me feel nervous. Madge returned his greeting politely, I mumbled, "Hello."

"Do you need Father?" Madge asks, I can tell she's looking at the cut on his cheek, whatever bleeding there had been had stopped, it looked a little swollen still.

"No," He said, and then as if he just remembered his cut, his hand went to it, "No, it's fine."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment not saying anything, prompting Madge to try to make conversation, "I think that spring is finally here."

"Yes," He agrees, he fidgets with the bag a little before shoving it out towards me, he looks at me again, "Here, I brought these for you-for you two to share."

I slowly take the bag and look in, two pieces of stick candy. I look up surprised, Papa sometimes would bring us home some candy for a special treat, but that was usually around Christmas time or if he made a good sale in town.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome. I-I hope you like them. Both of you-I hope both of you like them," He stutters, then turns and hurries back across the road.

Madge lets out a squeal of delight when I show her what was in the bag and quickly reaches in to grab one of them.

"He is so nice," Madge says as she starts sucking on hers.

I reach in and pull mine out, it wouldn't be fair to Prim for me to eat the whole on by myself, I break the stick in half and put the larger portion in the bag to save for Prim.

"That was nice of him," I say.

"It was, I can't believe he brought candy to us…Well, I guess he brought it to you."

"He gave it to both of us," I correct her.

She starts giggling and I look at her in confusion.

"Oh, Katniss, he obviously meant it for you. You're the one he handed it to."

"Why?" I'm even more confused, did Mr. Mellark owe Papa?

"Maybe he's sweet on you," Madge said in between her giggles. My face flushed beet red and I looked down at my lap. Peeta Mellark couldn't be sweet on me.

"Did you see how nervous he was?" Madge continued her giggles.

"I wonder how he got that cut," I say, hoping to change the conversation a little.

"I bet him and his brothers get into some scuffles, his brother Ed came in two weeks ago with a bad black eye, when I asked Father about it he said that boys get more cuts and bruises than girls because they play rougher."

"His brothers did that to him?" I couldn't imagine me hurting Prim like that.

"They were probably just playing. Boys are different."

I think about Gale and his brothers, they weren't as close in age as the Mellark brothers, but I had seen them wrestling and getting into little fights, but none of them ever got more than a few little scrapes on their arms and legs.

"I think that's horrible to hurt someone like that, especially someone in your family."

Madge just shrugs at my statement.

We sit for a little while longer than I have to head home, I told Mama I'd be home with plenty of time before supper.

Prim squeals when she sees the candy I brought for her.

"Oh, Katniss, thank you. Where'd you get it?"

"Peeta Mellark brought some over for Madge and I," I tell her.

"Oh," Mama said and I saw her look at Papa, "That was nice of him."

"You shouldn't be accepting candy from boys, Katniss," Papa tells me, and I'm surprised at the sternness in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Papa."

"Both you and Madge are too young to accept gifts from boys."

My face flushes and I remember Madge saying Peeta was sweet on me, "He was just being nice, Papa… He didn't mean anything by it."

"What would he have meant by it, Peeta always seems generous," Prim said.

"When a boy gives a girl a present, he usually means to be courting her. And Katniss is much to young to start that," Mama says, with the same level of firmness in her tone as Papa did.

I blush furiously, looking at my hands that were clasped together on my lap. Was that really what Peeta was doing? Surely he was just being nice. I wasn't interesting in having anyone courting me. And why would he be interested in me, he would be better suited for a girl like Madge. Maybe it _was_ Madge that he was sweet on, that would make more sense, Madge was prettier by far, with her pale heart shaped face and blonde hair.

"When can she start courting?" Prim asks.

"Prim," I say quickly, I don't want to start courting.

Papa serious expression turned to a nervous one as he looked at Mama.

"Well," Mama started, "I think that fifteen is appropriate."

"Not without me giving permission," Papa said, turning serious again as he looked at Prim and then fixed his gaze on me.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Papa. He was just being friendly."

"There's friendly and then there's forward."

"Yes, Papa," I said, I didn't want to argue with him, but my mind was now certain that if Peeta had intended to give the candy for "courting purposes" like Mama and Papa say, he must have intended it towards Madge.

The ground thawed and Papa helped Mr. Hawthorne plow his fields, then Mr. Hawthorne and Gale came over and helped Papa plow our fields.

Mama, Prim and I were busy with the house garden; we had already planted cabbage, carrots, onions and potatoes. The fence had needed mending, so while I saw to that, Mama and Prim planted the peas, green beans and turnips. When it was all complete we had stood back for a moment, Mama had drove sticks into the ground at the top and bottom of each straight little row, the ground looked so rich and dark and the fence around it made it look neat and tidy.

"Well, no sense wasting time when there's things to do," Mama said, and we got started with the spring cleaning. Having both door open a nice breeze swept through the house, smelling of cool earth. Mama and I dusted everything and washed the walls, while Prim blackened the stove. Then we swept all the floors, pushing the dust right outside. Mama got a mid-day meal ready for Papa, Mr. Hawthorne and Gale, who were out in our fields.

"Prim you go fill the jug up with some fresh water, Katniss you can carry the food."

Prim and I walked over to the north field, Papa saw us and gave a wave and a shout.

Prim and I got everything set up by the small creek that ran close by, a few trees offered their shade from the sun.

"Thank you girls, this looks delicious."

We sat with them while they ate through all the food we brought. Gale who was now 16, looking like a man, sitting there with my Papa and his, resting after a long morning of hard work. I started fidgeting with the strings on my bonnet and bit the inside of my cheek; Gale really was growing up, we wouldn't be able to be friends like we used to, he'd want to talk about crops with other grown-ups instead of playing with me, everything kept changing.

When they finish Prim and I load everything back up and take it to the house to wash.

The next day we pulled the bed linins off the beds, the ones that had holes Mama set aside and asked Prim to sew them, while her and I washed the rest of the sheets and hung them to dry. Mama and I just finished hanging the heavy wet blankets and sheets when we came inside and sat down for a moment.

"Next we'll beat the rugs."

We drag the rugs outside and draped them over the fence post. We all took turns hitting the rugs with the flat headed stick as hard as we could, the clouds of dust became thinner and thinner until it was gone. We did that for each one. Our shoulders were aching by the end of it.

Then Mama gave a little sigh and said, "Well, let's get something started for dinner, the bread should be ready for the oven, if you will check it please Prim. Katniss will you go and bring up a few potatoes and onions."

We all three stand up, Mama over to the counter Papa had built for her. I went down into our cellar, the potatoes and onions from last fall had held up tolerably well through the winter and these early spring months but they were definitely not at their best. They'd do well for a soup, which I knew Mama was going to make since Papa had caught three rabbits yesterday. Mr. Hawthorne and Gale were going to be eating with us today, they'd be working in the field until sunset, and then they'd be coming in hungry.

A bit before the sun went down we carried all the blankets and bed sheets in and redressed the beds, it would be so nice to sleep in the fresh smelling blankets. Mama saw them coming through the window so we had the table set and ready for them when they came in. They were hungry, but also pleased with themselves, they had gotten a lot done.

"We got the wheat field plowed and planted. We'll start the corn on Monday," Papa said stretching his back a little.

Papa, Mr. Hawthorne and Gale were talking about how nice it was to have the horse-drawn seed drill.

"Last year I spent so much time bending over I don't think I could straighten my back proper until July," Gale said, remembering how before Papa and Mr. Hawthorne split the cost of the horse-drawn seed drill, he had to walk behind the plow planting the seeds by hand.

The next morning is Sunday, the day of rest. I help Papa feed and milk the animals before coming in and dressing in my Sunday dress, a light blue calico dress.

"Oh, Katniss, your bonnet is in such a state," Mama scolds. My poor bonnet gets put through a lot, the strings should be stiff and white (like Prim's) but instead are ragged looking, I often don't wear my bonnet when I'm outside, letting it dangle down my back, sometimes I even toss it to the ground while I'm up a tree, but I don't tell Mama about any tree climbing, I'm far too old to be doing such childish things.

"I should take better care, I'm sorry, Mama," I say, sweet Prim takes such good care of her things and she's 3 years younger than I am, I need to try to be more like my little sister.

"You're dress is starting to get a little small," Mama said as she smoothed out my dress, then sighs, "And we've already let it out as much as we can."

I look down at my dress, I'm rather proud of its good condition, of course, I only wear it once a week and for only a few hours, but still, compared to my work dress and school dress it's a glowing example of perfection.

"Well, I guess it's time you were in full length skirts anyways."

I look up at her, I'm sure there's a look of surprise and horror on my face. Mama looks at me, "You'll be 13 soon, Katniss, and it's time to start acting like a lady."

"You'll get to wear your hair up, Katniss," Prim says in a dreamy voice.

"The skirt'll get caught on stuff," I grumble, earning me a sharp word from Mama about my tone.

"Oh, Katniss, it'll be so lovely to be a real lady. I saw Thom Paylor driving Maggie Wells after school Friday." Maggie Wells was a town girl that was a few years older than me, "I can't wait to wear long skirts and my hair up… getting to go on buggy rides and all. Maggie Wells looked so pretty."

"Don't be a gossip, Prim."

"It's just what I saw, Mama, it's not gossip."

"Don't talk back. It's gossip to say private things about others."

"Venia says that they're sweethearts," Prim continues, too caught up in the romance of it to care that it was more gossip. Venia was Clove and Thom's younger sister and was in the same reader as Prim.

"Well, Venia Paylor should not be sharing this information with you, that is between young Mr. Paylor and Miss. Wells."

"Oh, Mama, isn't it romantic though. He came and picked her up after school and they drove all around town."

"Don't be so fanciful, Prim. Finish your shoes."

"I won't wear those hoops, Mama," I say, my mind still on the fact that full length skirts were being forced on me.

Papa brought the wagon around and we all climbed in, sitting on the blankets Mama had laid out so we wouldn't get hay or dirt on our dresses.

I was able to temporarily forget about the unpleasantness of full length skirts while we drove down the road, for spring seemed to have exploded over night, little flowers were starting to poke out, near the creek bed we could hear birds singing and prancing from tree to tree, the smell of sweet earth filled the air. I closed my eyes and relished in the warm sun on my face.

"Don't want to get a tanned face, Katniss." I heard Mama say, I tilted my head back down so the bonnet would shield my face.

After the long service I was able to meet and talk to Madge while Mama and Papa talked to some other folks and Prim had disappeared with Venia and Rue.

Madge asked if I was going to be back at school on Monday. A lot of the farm kids, especially the boys, weren't going to be back at school until after harvest.

"Mama says that Prim and I can stay until the last day," I tell her, the last day for all the students was next Friday, "But we have to come right home after."

"Oh good, I know we only have our breaks together, but I would've missed you terribly," She looks around then whispers, "Delly Cartwright has been an absolute pain." Delly and Madge were now desk partners since both Clove and I had gone upstairs.

"In the fall it will be so nice to be upstairs together."

We talk together for a little while, she tells me about a new couple that's just moved here, Mr. and Mrs. Kravitz, Mr. Kravitz was a tailor and was building up a new store. Madge was very excited at the prospect, I knew that whether there was a tailor in town or not, my family would still make their own clothes, so it didn't matter much to me.

Papa brings the wagon around, signaling that it was time to go. Gale was driving his family's wagon and was pulled up right next to Papa's, Mr. Hawthorne was helping Mrs. Hawthorne in, their youngest Posy was already sitting nicely in the back. I said good-bye to Madge and walked towards Papa, who was lifting Prim into the wagon.

"Hi, Katniss."

I turned and there was Peeta Mellark.

"Hello," I answered.

He shifted his weight between his feet, "I-I think that you have the prettiest singing voice in the whole church."

My mouth hangs open for the slightest moments, then I close it, I feel my face heating up, "Oh… thank you." I looked down at my feet to hide my pink face, when I looked back up his eyes were on me, I looked at him, how had I never noticed his eyes before, they were such a lovely color of blue. He gave me a smile and I felt a light fluttery feeling take over my body.

"Katniss!" Papa called.

"Good-bye," I say and turn to go as he says, "Bye" back to me.

I hurry to the wagon, it feels as if my feet aren't on the ground my body is so light, I reach the wagon and my face still warm, I keep my gaze down as Papa helps me into the wagon.

I hear Papa and Gale "Hiya" to their horses and the wagon starts moving.

Every Sunday, once we get out of town, we sing hymns as we drive home, Mama used to think that it was outlandish to be singing so loud on a Sunday, but Papa had told her that he was just praises God and spreading the sound of his joy, sometimes he was able to convince Mama to join. The Hawthornes are usually not far in front or behind us, and they'd join in also. Today I sit quiet. He thought I had a pretty voice. Had I shown enough gratitude for the compliment? What had I done to deserve such a compliment? Papa had a wonderful voice too, it was so deep and steady with such a comforting feel to it. There were so many people singing in the church, how could he have heard me? I had never noticed where they sit in church, but surely a family like theirs would be close to the front.

It's not long until Papa's stopping the wagon by our door, he hops down and helps Mama out, then helps me.

"Awfully quiet, little bird," Papa tells me.

"Yes, Papa," I say and walk inside. I head right up the ladder to change dresses, Prim is a few steps behind me.

We don't talk but I can feel her looking at me.

When we get downstairs, Papa is just getting back from putting the horses away.

Mama is tying her apron around her waist, she looks up and holds me in her gaze.

"Well, Katniss. What did that Mellark boy want?"

Oh.

I feel heat rising to my face again, "Oh, well, he complimented my voice."

"Your voice," Mama repeated.

"Yes, he said that," I pause, "that I had the prettiest singing voice in church."

"You were singing in worship not for some boy," Mama gave me a firm look.

"Yes, Mama, I know, I didn't mean to get noticed or complimented."

"Katniss," Papa said calmly, "We know you didn't seek out the praise."

"Your face was all red when you got in the wagon," Prim said.

"Prim, don't tease," Mama told her.

"I wasn't trying to tease, it was all red," Prim said, then she looked at me, "Peeta Mellark is so awfully nice. I think he likes you," she pauses and sighs, "You'll have to tell him that you can't have any beaus until your 15."

"I don't want a beau," I say quickly. Only grownup ladies had beaus.

Prim continues, "I always thought you'd marry Gale. Then when I marry Rory we'd be double sisters."

"I'm not going to marry Gale!"

"Well, I'm still going to marry Rory."

"Oh, are you now?" Papa asked, he was trying to keep his voice firm, but I could tell he was amused at the musings of a 9 year old.

"Yes. I don't think he know yet, though. He probably won't know until he's older."

"Katniss, will you start reading aloud please," Mama said, handing me the Bible. I start reading where Prim had left off last Sunday and try not to think about Peeta.

* * *

**A/N: There, a bit more Peeta in this chapter for you. Plenty more to come fear not! :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Prim and I left for school, we had promised Mama that we would come straight home to help her, Prim and I are both using a quicker pace than normal hoping we have enough time to talk with our friends before the bell rings.

The crowd in the school yard is much smaller than it was two weeks ago, all the farm boys are at home and a lot of the girls are also, Annie Cresta and Prim and I are the only farm girls that are in school.

Madge threads her arm through mine and we take a short walk away from the others.

"What did Peeta Mellark say you yesterday?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh, he just said I had a nice singing voice," I tell her and try not to blush.

"I told you that he liked you," She said, her eyes bright with excitement.

The upstairs room is noticeably less crowded, the absence of the big bulky figures of the older farm boys is noticeable. There's only nine students, which seemed to upset Miss. Trinket.

"Honestly what can be more important than a good education," She had huffed. Being from a big city from the east she clearly didn't understand much about farm work.

I did my best to focus on my school work, but when Peeta got up to recite his lessons, I found myself focusing more on him… which is ridiculous.

After Miss. Trinket dismissed us I hurried outside to wait for Prim.

Peeta comes out the door a few moments after me, I see him look around, then his eyes settle on me. I look down, embarrassed that I had been watching him. He comes up to me and I see that he had a little brown paper bag.

He holds it out for me, "Here, I'd like you to have this."

I don't reach out for it, "Oh," I say and pause for a moment, I don't want to appear ungracious, "Thank you, but, I can't accept it."

"Oh," He said and lowers his arm, looking hurt, "Why?"

I look down at my hands that I had clasped in front of me.

"Well," I start, this is so embarrassing, "My Mama and Papa told me I was to young to be accepting gifts from boys." I'm sure my face has gone red.

"Oh," He says again, then after a small pause he asks, "How old to you have to be?"

When can I accept gifts from boys? My heart is fluttering and I try to keep my voice steady as I answer, "They said when I'm fifteen."

He nods a little while looking off then looks back at me, he cheeks are slightly flushed, "Do you- do you think we could be friends?" He stumbled a bit over his words a bit.

I kept my gaze on my hands, Papa hadn't said anything about not being friends with boys, I was friends with Gale after all, but this seemed different, "I think so… I'd have to ask Papa," I said shyly.

"Oh," Peeta said "OK, well… see you later, Katniss."

Prim walked up, eyeing Peeta with obvious interest. He gave both of us a wave before walking away.

"Good-bye," I said.

Prim and I turned and started climbing up the hill that we had gone sledding on last winter.

Once we're over the ledge and away from the eyes of town, I say to Prim, "Come on, lets run, we'll get home faster."

I take off running, my bonnet quickly falls off and is hanging onto my neck by the limp strings, my skirt is whipping around my legs and my bare feet hit the warm grass and the cool dirt. It was so refreshing to feel the wind rushing around me as I ran as fast as I could. I slowed down when I saw how Prim is far behind me.

She finally catches up, "I hate running. We aren't supposed to run, Katniss."

I don't run again, but we both keep up a good pace. We hear a horse coming down the road and see Papa in his wagon riding into town.

"Hi-ya girls," He calls, "Have to get a new blade from town, hit a rock and one broke clean off… Hurry home now, Mama's waiting."

We nod and pick up our pace even more. We change right away and get to work. When Papa gets back he heads right back to the fields where Mr. Hawthorne and Gale have been managing with a missing blade as best they can.

After supper, Mr. Hawthorne and Gale leave and Papa does his barn chores. I go upstairs to turn down our bed and then come back down, Papa is in the middle of telling Mama something.

"I was waiting for Mellark to find the correct blade when he comes straight up to me, expression as solemn as they come, and he says to me, 'Excuse me sir, I know you're busy, but I was hoping I might have a word with you.' And I said 'why sure, young man, what can I help you with'." Papa looks up at me with a twinkle in his eye as I come down and then he continues, "he looked me straight in the eye and asked 'I was hoping that though she isn't 15 and can't accept any gifts from me yet, I would like to be friends with Katniss'." Papa starts chuckling to himself, "And I said 'why son, if my little bird wants to be friends with you, then you can be friends with her'. He thanked me real nice and then ran out the door." Papa looks up at me, "That's one determined young man, there."

"How did he know that you couldn't court till you were 15?" Mama asked me.

"Oh, well, he offered me some more candy, and I told him that you and Papa said that I was too young to accept gifts from boys. Then he asked when I could, and I-I told him."

"You're a good girl, Katniss," Papa says, still chuckling a little to himself.

"Yes you are, Katniss," Mama says gently, "You can be friends with him, but don't let him try any funny business with you. You know not to go anywhere alone with him, right?"

"Yes, Mama," I said, "Of course."

"He's such a nice boy, I'm sure he wouldn't try any funny business," Prim said, her chin was propped up by her hand as she looked off into the distance dreamily, "He must like you an awful lot, Katniss."

"That's enough, Prim."

Prim and I finished our school work and then said good night to Mama and Papa.

Prim snuggled up to me in bed.

I could she was looking at me, I turned to face her.

"Do you like him, Katniss?"

I think for a moment, "I don't know… he is nice." I turn my head and look at the roof beams above me, I think back to the fluttering in my stomach when he complimented me, then I remember his blue eyes, "His eyes are so blue… I never noticed them before, they're such a pretty shade of blue."

I turn to face Prim again and her eyes are shining, I can tell she's barely suppressing a squeal, "You're talking about his eyes? Oh Katniss you _do_ like him!" Then she burst into giggles.

"Sleep girls," Mama calls up.

"Are you going to marry him? If he asked you, would you?" Prim asked quietly.

"I don't know, Prim. Go to sleep or Mama will scold."

Prim thinks that I like him, he is nice, but do I like him as a possible beau? I don't know much about him. I start to compile a mental list. His Father owns the bakery. He has two older brothers, the eldest is going to school in Iowa the other is Gale's age I think. He does well in school. He's nice.

I stop and think a bit more, my heart rate picks up a bit more as I add, he thinks I have a pretty singing voice. He wants to be my friend. Well, if I become friends with him, then I'll learn more about him.

The next day at lunch, Madge surprised me by bringing her lunch from home, instead of going home for lunch. What surprised me even more was when Peeta came and sat by us under the tree.

"May I sit here?"

Madge and I both nodded. He plopped down on the grass and leaned back, resting on his elbows.

Madge and I just stare at him for a moment before looking at each other. Madge let out a small giggle, but I'm thankful that it was at least short and quiet but Peeta still looked over at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, Peeta," Madge said, there's a small pause then she tells him what she had just been telling me, "Miss. Twill said that if I pass the exam then I'll be able to move upstairs in the fall."

"Good job," He told her with a small, he started nervously picking the grass then looked up again, "I'll be going to high school in the fall."

"Your leaving?" I blurt out, then take a breath and continue, "I mean… That's great, I'm sure you'll learn a lot."

"Yeah…" He says slowly.

"Don't you want to go?" Madge asks him.

"Well, yes… I guess… My Parents want me to. Ma wanted Ed to go, but he flat out refused. He plans on moving farther west when he's old enough, and says that he needs work experience not long division."

"He could learn so much more from high school than he could working," I said, thinking aloud.

Peeta looks over at me and our eyes meet for a second, just for a second because when I look into his blue eyes my stomach feels fluttery, so I look away quickly.

"I mean, I would love to go, if I could," I say and start mirroring Peeta's previous behavior and pull at some grass.

"Better high school than finishing school," Madge says glumly, "All I'll learn is how to be a wife, then when I graduate they'll stick me with a husband."

I laughed out loud, "I think they'll let you pick your husband, Madge."

"I wish I could just stay here," Madge said and looked up, "If I were a better student I could be a school teacher, or even talk my parents into letting me go to high school."

"You just need to study," I tell her. But she shake her head 'no'.

"I just can't remember so many facts and dates… I don't know how you do it."

"Well," Peeta says, joining in our conversation, "I'm sure you'll meet lots of interesting people and see some amazing things."

"Philadelphia is such a long way a ways. I won't be able to come back often, probably only for the summer."

I roll the grass that I had pulled up between my fingers, I was going to miss Madge terribly. All this talk about leaving and going to different schools, makes me feel very… stuck. I would love to go to high school. It was something my family probably couldn't afford, I don't know where the closest high school is, but it would cost to travel there, then for room and board and all the books. No, I'll be stuck here while Madge and Peeta are off doing something. I shouldn't think like this, it was naughty, Mama and Papa have worked very hard and have given Prim and I so much, I should be grateful, not brooding over what I can't have.

I knew I would miss Madge when she goes, but at least it won't be for at least another year, but Peeta would be leaving this fall… Will I miss him? A few weeks ago I probably wouldn't have, but now… I don't know, he wants to be friends with me. Why does he want to be friends, he's going to leave. He'll meet some city girl who's parents can afford to send her to high school, he'll bring her back here to meet his parents, she'll be dressed in frills and bows from head to toe. She probably won't like the country, so they'll get married and live in some city… Why should this bother me.

I look up at Peeta, "What high school are you going to?"

"In Dubuque… I have family there."

"Oh," Is all I say.

"Charlie just graduated from the same school," Peeta starts talking about his oldest brother, "He got a job at a bank there."

His brother isn't coming back home; I don't know much about the oldest Mellark but the thought of not wanting to come back home to your parents, eighteen or not, surprised me. Then I'm hit with a sudden thought, what if Peeta decided not to come back.

There is still probably 5 minutes or so before the bell rings, but we're silent. I'm lost in my thoughts, while Madge is watching the boys play kick the can. I pull myself out of my thoughts when I notice Peeta bent over his slate.

"Are you working on your lesson?" I ask.

He looks up at me, "Oh… No, I'm just messing around."

My eyes must show my interest.

"Just drawing pictures," He adds.

"Oh, what are you drawing?" I ask. I see him use his sleeve to smear part of his slate clean, then he leans over and shows it to me.

"That's really good, Peeta," I tell him and take the slate from him to look closer, it's the willow tree that we were resting under. He used only his slate pen, but made it look like so much more.

"It's nothing, just messing around," He tried to sound nonchalant, but I could tell he appreciated the praise.

"What did you erase?" I ask and his cheeks flush red. So I quickly say, "I-I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't've asked."

"No, don't apologize."

Madge leaned towards me to take a look at it.

"That's beautiful. Do you like to draw?"

He shrugs, "Yeah. Just for fun. I got an art set last Christmas, with paint and paintbrushes."

"That's a nice gift," Madge says, and I hand Peeta's slate back to him.

"Yeah, Pa surprised me with it. Ma wasn't pleased though, she thinks it a waste of time and money."

"But you are so good at it."

"They aren't anything special really," Peeta says modestly.

"What do you paint?" She asks him.

"Oh, lots of stuff. Just whatever comes to mind. Mostly scenery… and some people."

"Can I see some of your paintings?" Madge asks. I would never have the gull to ask, but I would like to see some of them too. Apart from the pictures that teachers have pinned up to the wall and the pictures that are in some of Papa's books, I haven't seen any before.

"It's really nothing special," Peeta insists.

The bell rings, calling everyone to return to their classroom.

Peeta sits with us the next day also. The day following that, one of the town boys calls us over to join their game of drop the handkerchief. Both times Peeta was it, he dropped the handkerchief behind me, making me chase him. The second time, about halfway around the circle I saw him slow down his pace a little, giving me enough time to grab on to his arm to tag him, I was surprised by how firm his arm was. He turned to face me and our eyes met, again I feel the fluttering in my stomach and I quickly look away.

"Well, that's me caught then," Peeta says good naturedly.

I wasn't the only one to notice that he hadn't run as fast because I hear whispers, "I think he wanted to be caught by Katniss."

The last day of school arrives, Madge takes the exam and passes into the 6th reader. After Madge and I eat our lunch, the games are starting again. We stand to join them, when Peeta walks over.

"Hi," He says.

"Hi… Looks like they are going to be playing blind man's bluff," I say and jester towards the other kids.

"Oh," He looks over there also, but then turns back to me, "Can I talk to you for a moment?

"OK," I say softly. Madge casually walks off, joining the others.

I bit the inside of my cheek nervously, why am I nervous around him still? Every lunch he comes and sits with Madge and I until the games begin. We usually don't talk alone though.

He doesn't say anything though, we are just standing together by the willow tree.

I decide to get some type of conversation going, "I guess this is your last day at this school, huh?"

He nods.

"I'm sure you're going to miss Miss. Trinket's silly accent."

He chuckles, breaking the tension he must have been feeling, because he finally looks up at me, "Will we be able to see each other before I go?"

"O-Oh, um, I'm- I'm not sure," I say, my brow is furrowed, in what way did he want us to see each other, "We're bound to see each other on Sundays at the least. I'll come into town once in a while also."

"I'd like to be able to visit you. I'll miss our conversations."

I try to think back to our conversations, we've had several, but none of them have been of any real importance, but somehow I know that I will miss them also. But I can't be so forward as to say that.

"You may come and visit my family," I make sure to say family so he knows that we will not be allowed to be alone, "If you want to, you may come over for tea on Sunday."

The way my invitation lights up his face, makes me blush.

"I would like that, a lot."

"I will have to make sure it is alright with my folks," I say quickly, I feel the need to make sure he knows that it's it won't be the type of visit that a beau makes, "I don't think that they will mind a friend visiting."

He smiles a knowing smile, I know that he picked up on my meaning, he was a friend not a suitor.

Miss. Trinket is absolutely thrilled when Peeta tells her that he will be going to high school.

"Oh, Mr. Mellark, that is just wonderful. Education, even out here in the wild, is so important."

Clove tells me that she plans on going to high school the year following, making me feel even more left out.

When the school day ends I give Madge a hug and tell her I'll try to visit.

After supper is cleared away and Papa has returned from the evening chores I ask both of them.

"Would it be alright for Peeta Mellark to stop by for tea this Sunday?"

Mama looks rather startled, "Katniss."

"He knows it is a friendly visit, nothing like a suitor calling."

Mama looks at Papa, I can tell they are both thinking.

"He's going to be going away in the fall," I say, I try to my voice even, "To Iowa to go to high school."

"High school, huh?" Papa says.

Mama looks at me, "Don't let your self form an attachment to him, Katniss." I can tell her worries are right along the same as mine, about him meeting and marrying some city girl.

"I'm not, Mama," I tell her, "Next fall, Madge is going to be going to finishing school… Everyone is leaving."

"Everyone is not leaving, Katniss. Don't be dramatic," Mama scolds.

"Sorry, Mama."

"Do you wish you could go to high school?" Papa asks me.

"Oh, Papa, I know it's expensive," I say dismissively.

"But would you want to?"

I close my eyes, "I would… but I am perfectly happy not to."

Papa just nods, then tells me, "Yes, little bird, young Mellark may come over for tea. Probably heard about your Mama's cheese rolls and wants to try some for himself."

"Oh, Charles," Mama says with a laugh.

Sunday rolls around, Peeta approaches Papa after service. Before Peeta can say anything Papa just laughs, "Yes, you may come to visit. Thank you for checking."

I notice Peeta's ears turn a little red and he thanks Papa and hurries away.

Papa chuckles to himself a bit more and looks at me, "He is a good boy… good and nervous around me."

Shortly after lunch Peeta comes riding up on a gray spotted horse. Papa helps him lead the horse to the water trough. When he comes inside I have to do a double take, his eye was swollen.

"What happened?" I ask before Mama or Prim can say hello.

"Sorry, for my appearance. Just fell into the fence post as I was getting ol' gray saddled," He says with a shrug, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Mama stands up and swoops over to her little cabinet that holds all her tonics and ointments. She wraps some herbs up in a towel then dips the little bundle in the water, then she returns and walks over to Peeta.

"Here, this will help with the swelling," She says gently and hands him the towel.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all. In a day or two you may come back and I'll have something for the bruise that will be there when the swelling goes down."

His face brightens up at the invitation to return.

"Well, Katniss tells us you're going to be heading off to high school in the fall, congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. It's a good experience. My Aunt and Uncle live in Dubuque, so I will be staying with them."

"That's nice you can still be with family."

Prim starts peppering him with questions about what high school will be like, what will he study. Peeta patiently answers all her questions, though most he can't answer well because he hasn't been to high school yet.

He stays and talks with us for a while, alternating between sipping the tea and holding the bundle of herbs to his eye. We he stands to leave he makes to hand the towel back to Mama.

"Oh you can keep it, stop by the stream on your way home and get it cold and wet again. Like I said, stop by tomorrow or the next and I'll see what I can do about the bruise."

"Thank you ma'am, I really appreciate it."

After he left, Mama looks over at Papa and scoffs, "Fence post my foot," is all she says.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the day whenever Peeta's name was brought up a fit of giggles was overcome Prim and she had to thrice be scolded by Mama.

The next afternoon Prim and I were getting ready to go out and find some flowers and herbs that Mama uses for her ointments.

"Yarrow should be growing on the hill, look around for some burdock also," She's telling us. Prim and I are stepping outside when we see Peeta trotting up on his gray horse.

Prim and I lag behind as Mama takes a look at his eye. She gives him some ointment to rub around his eye.

"Mind you don't get it in your eye, it'll sting something awful."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," He says. Then he looks over at Prim and I, both carrying baskets we made from hay.

"We're getting ready to go gather some flowers and herbs," I tell him.

"Do you want to help us, Peeta?" Prim asks, then quickly looks at Mama, "May he join us?"

She gives Peeta a hard stare and then tells us that he can, but we aren't to take too long.

The three of us head towards the streams.

"I'll go and look for some yarrow," Prim tells us.

I lead Peeta to a clearing where we had found burdock in years past. It had rained the night before, leaving the ground soft with small puddles in a few places. I discribe the plant to Peeta as we look around for some.

After a few minutes of looking Peeta bends down and picks a dandelion. He holds it out for me and I take it with a small blush and a laugh, "You aren't suppose to give me gifts, remember."

He gives a little laugh, "From one friend to another."

I look over at him, "Your eye looks better, today."

"Your Mama knows what she's doing, I've never had the swelling go down so fast before."

How many black eyes has he had.

"You need to be more careful," I say. He looks over at me. I look down, "I-I don't like seeing you hurt."

I can tell his eyes are still on me and I look up and meet his gaze for a moment, I don't know what it is that makes me feel the fluttering in my stomach, it must just be the way he looks at me, nobody else looks at me that way, so it has to be the look he gives.

"Stop it," I say sharply.

"What's wrong?" He looks surprised.

"You can't keep doing that," I tell him, "If you want to be friends with me you can't keep making those… eyes, at me."

Peeta stops and thinks for a moment, he starts to look a little amused.

"You keep giving me that look," I say, "That googley eyed look." I don't know how else to describe it.

This causes Peeta to laugh, "Do I get googley eyed?"

"Yes," I say and twist my toe in the mud, "It's distracting."

"I'm sorry… I will try to stop looking at you with googley eyes."

I can tell he still thinks it funny and I'm about to make a retort, but then Prim comes back. I see her eyes go from Peeta to me and then gives me a knowing glance as she shows me the yarrow plant she had picked for Mama to make an astringent with.

"Finding anything?" She asks sweetly.

"Nothing yet. I'll go see if the blackberries are ripe," I suggested and quickly walked in the direction of the blackberry bushes.

I took a few steady breaths to try to calm the fluttering in my stomach then turned my focus towards the berry bushes. I see the bushes dotted with the unripe green and red berries but I also see quite a few dark berries. I call out my findings to Prim and her and Peeta come around the low hill shortly after.

Peeta immediately pops one into his mouth.

"One of the best parts about spring," He said.

The three of us have a pleasant time leisurely picking the blackberries, Prim started a game with Peeta where she throws it in the air and he has to catch it, he takes the game as far as diving to catch it, the more harder he would try to catch it the farther he would miss. We were all laughing after a blackberry hit him straight on the nose.

None of us noticed Gale approaching until he was standing in the clearing.

"Hey, I could hear you a mile away, you're scaring away all the game," He said to us, I watch him as his eyes linger on Peeta before they land on me.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were hunting today," I say. I look at the gun clutched in his hand.

He ignores my statement and asks, "Your folks know you're down here?"

"Yes, Gale," Prim says, "We're gathering. Got some flowers Mama uses and we found that the blackberries are ripe."

"Didn't sound like you were getting a lot of work done."

"Did you come over here just to scold?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have been goofing off," Peeta said.

"Katniss and Prim should be getting' home, they have a lot of work to do, that's what we farm folk do, work. You can go back to town and goof off."

"Oh, Gale," Prim said, looking crest fallen, "We really were gathering berries. Look how many we've gotten." She showed him the berries we had collected so far.

"That should be enough than," He told her firmly.

"I should be getting home," Peeta says glumly.

"No," I said to Peeta, then spun back around to face Gale, "Stop being such a bossy stick in the mud. Just cause you're a few years older doesn't mean that you can tell us what to do."

"We should be getting home, Katniss. Mama will be happy to see the blackberries. Maybe we'll have time to make a pie for supper."

I scowl at Gale for a moment longer.

"I'm going to go, Katniss," Peeta says.

Prim and I say our good-byes to Peeta and start to head home. Much to my annoyance, Gale starts walking with us.

"You aren't the boss of us, Gale," I tell him, "And you don't need to walk us home, we can find it on our own."

He startles me when he starts shouting, "What were you two doing out here with a townie!"

"Katniss and I were getting ready to come out here to find some yarrow," Prim lifts her basket to show him her collections again, "And to see if any burdock were blooming yet, and then Peeta came to visit and Mama said that he could join us. And Katniss found the blackberry bush…" Prim is rattling off and I'm still fuming.

"You had no right to tell Peeta to leave."

"You have no business runnin' around with some boy-"

"He's a friend, Gale," I interrupt him.

"He doesn't want to be your friend, Catnip," He said with a hard laugh, "I've seen him look at you."

I don't have a reply to that, because Gale is right, Peeta does want to be more than my friend and not 20 minutes ago I had chided Peeta for giving me those 'googley eyes'.

"I won't let you ruin your reputation. Running around in the woods with some town boy, you'll get everybody talkin about you - and it won't be good things."

"I'm not runnin' around with him, he joined Prim and I… Why should it matter that he's from town."

"You have nothing in common with townies, you need to stick with your own kind."

I scoff, "My own kind, Gale?! So if it were a farm boy out here with Prim and I you wouldn't be throwing a fit."

Gale pauses for a moment before saying, "You shouldn't be runnin' around with any boys."

"Well that's not fair, Gale. If I enjoy spending time with someone I will, Madge and Peeta are my friends and I like to see them."

"Aren't _I_ your friend anymore, Catnip?" He asks and I can hear the hurt in his tone.

Prim makes a big show of walking ahead of us moving out of hearing range.

"Well, yes, Gale, but you're always so busy with everything," I say quietly, I honestly didn't mean to hurt his feelings by talking about my other friends, "You keep bossing me around and treating me like a child…"

"I'm busy helping my Papa with our farm. In 5 years I'm going to be 21 and Papa said that he'll give me the west fields," He pauses then continues, "I'll build a little house right close to the dividing property line," His voice has taken on a tender tone. He's three years older than me, but right now it seems much older, he's already thinking about starting his own farm and building his own house, I've had no thoughts about leaving my parents yet.

"I'm sorry that I scold you or tell you what to do… It's just, I want what's best for you. I care about you Katniss," Gale stops walking and looks at me, "I care about you a lot." He hesitates for a moment then I see his hand reaching towards mine, he takes my hand gently with his big calloused farm worker hands, "A lot," He repeats and my heart start thumping so loud I think it'll pop out of my chest, a voice in my head screams out a warning the second before he continues, "Whenever I think about starting my own home, it's always with you. I don't think that I can picture my future without you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Monday... everyone, give an unenthusiastic, 'yay'. **

* * *

My muscles are frozen, I'm in shock. A few seconds pass with neither of us saying anything.

Then I pull my hand away, "Gale, how could you say these things? I-I don't what to do?! Why? Why?! I don't think about those things, Gale… You-You've… How could you feel…"

I start stumbling backwards away from him.

"Catnip-"

"No, Gale… We're friends… friends, I-I'm not thinking that far into the future, Gale. I don't know what you expect me to say."

"I guess I just wanted to explain myself to you... But don't you see, when I'm 21 you'll be turning 18... Our house would be by the property line, I know the perfect spot, it'll be small at first, but I'll build it well. We'd live close to your folks and mine. We'll be able to merge our two farms. It'd be perfect."

"Gale, stop it. Stop saying these things. I can't think… I can't think," I stammer. Then I turn and run.

How can he say those things to me! He can't just spring his feelings on me like that! What did he think I would do? Did he expect me to have known about his feelings? I think back over our friendship, a few years ago I remembered getting mad at him when he tried to hold me hand. I had told Mama and Papa about it later that day and Papa had chuckled over my look of indignation, "He's just growing up, little bird. Don't worry about it for now."

"I'm not going to grow up like that, Papa," I had told him firmly.

I reach the back of our house and lean against the wall, I try to visualize the picture that Gale has painted for our future. Living close to Mama and Papa, that would be nice… But could I really be married to Gale, be his wife and have him for my husband. I can't let myself visualize that. My mind drifts to Peeta, now it's clear that Gale is jealous of him, could I marry Peeta? I don't know what Peeta wants to do with his life, probably be in town, could I live in town, so close to so many people?

The back door opens and Mama pokes her head out and looks at me.

"Come on in, Katniss, you can get lost in your thoughts while kneading the bread."

I push away from the wall and follow her inside. Prim is washing the blackberries and making sure there aren't any little stems still attached.

"Mama said we could make a pie for dessert," Prim says.

The next few minutes are spent in silence. Mama finally breaks it.

"Prim tells me that Gale sent that Mellark boy off."

"He did."

"He's just looking after you. Don't be too hard on him."

"Oh Mama," I said and tears started leaking out of the corners of my eyes, "Mama, it's terrible, just terrible… I don't know what to do."

Mama wiped her hands on her apron before coming over to me and resting a hand on my back, "Calm down. Don't want to get any tears in the dough, don't want over salted bread now."

I let out a little laugh and dab my eyes with the dough-free backs of my hands.

"What happened?"

"Gale," I start, then shake my head, "First he started telling me that I needed to stick with my own kind, you know farmers… Then he started telling me about how he's going to get the west fields for his own when he's 21, and he already has a spot picked out for the house that'll be close to both of our families, and oh, Mama, I can't think about marrying him! When he thinks about his future, he said that I'm always in it… I just don't think about my future like that, Mama."

I looked up at her and saw that she was shocked.

"He shouldn't have spoken like that to you. Of course you aren't thinking about marriage yet, you are just barely 13! Your Papa will have to have a talk with him."

"Oh, Mama, I'm so embarrassed. I don't think I'll ever be able to face him."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. He shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

"I ran away from him after he said all those things."

"For not being of courting age yet, Katniss, you sure do have the suitors lining up," Prim said with a wide grin.

"Prim, don't poke fun."

Supper was solemn, Mama waited until after we were done eating to explain the happenings of that afternoon.

Just as she finished there was a knock on the door.

Papa got up to answer it.

"Excuse me, sir, I hope I'm not interrupting your supper… I was hoping to speak to Katniss." I freeze and look up as I hear Gale's voice.

"I need to go and see to the barn, how about you join me and lend a hand for a moment."

Papa steps outside and closes the door behind him.

It doesn't matter what Gale or Papa says, nothing will change what had already been spoken. I can't view Gale in that way, I just can't. We grew up as best friends, practically brother and sister, how can he suddenly see me as a wife, his wife.

The table is cleared and dishes washed, Mama is crocheting a piece of lace, while Prim is concentrating on her cross-stitches, which I'm also trying to do, but keep losing count and I give up and pick up a book that I can pretend to read while we wait for Papa to come back. What was taking them so long, I know Papa had the evening chores to do, which I sometimes help him with, but they don't usually take this long.

Finally Papa comes through the door and tells me Gale would like to speak with me. I stare at Papa wide eyed, "Do I have to, Papa?" I whisper.

"He just wants to apologize, little bird."

I set the book that I hadn't been reading down and walked to the front door.

Gale has his back to me but turns when he hears me come out. He looks so mature right now, so much a man. He's not the same boy who taught me how to climb trees and set snares, those days are gone.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," He said and hung his head, "I was too forward… I thought it was best for you to know where I stand, but I shouldn't have… I shouldn't've said anything."

I'm quiet for a while, he seems to be waiting for me to say something.

"I don't know what to say, Gale. I'm not thinking about that stuff yet. I don't want to think about that yet."

"I know… I am sorry."

Silence again, then he asks, "We're still friends, right?"

That question makes my heart hurt, apart from Prim, he's always been my very best friend, I don't want to lose him… but how can I act like nothing happened?

"I want to be friends, Gale. Everything is changing and I don't know what to do." I put my head in my hands and sigh. Why did we have to grow up? Couldn't we just stay as we were, friends?

There was such an awkwardness between us now.

Gale mumbled an apology again and then he left.

Why did things have to change?

* * *

**I'll leave you on a random note: Money doesn't buy happiness, but it CAN buy you cupcakes, which is close enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you thank you for being such awesome readers! I am thrilled with the response this story has gotten!**

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning I was already in the barn milking some of our cows, three cows I'll milk after breakfast, they had new calves that were nursing. I hum a quiet tune while I work. When I'm done I stay seated for a moment and close my eyes, listening to the sounds of the morning. The shuffles of the animals in the barn with a constant background noise of the birds chirping happily outside. Everything seemed so peaceful.

I set one pail for Mama to use for breakfast and put the other buckets in the lean-to and cover them with a cloth. Mama makes butter and cheese, following a recipe that she had learned from her Grandma, some of it we keep but most of it gets sold in town.

As I clean up the stall and lay fresh hay, Prim comes out to hunt for the chickens eggs. In the spring time we let our mean ol' rooster seed a few of the eggs. Prim uses a bit of ink to carefully mark an 'x' on each egg she leaves behind.

After the hay was smoothed out over the dirt floor, I sighed and leaned against the pitch fork. There was something so rewarding about doing physical work, having the sense of accomplishment when a job is done, even if it is just a daily chore.

After breakfast I milk the new mama cows and then lead them out to the grazing pasture along with their calves. Mama and I were weeding the garden while Prim sat with the butter churner.

"We'll get some new fabric in town when we take the cheese, butter and eggs in."

"New fabric, Mama?" I ask, I wipe some sweat from my brow.

"For you new dresses."

"Oh, well my work dress still fits fine. It's really only my church dress that's getting small."

"I can see what I can do with your work dress to add the length, but you need a new church dress and school dress."

"Oh, Mama, I don't want a long skirt for my work dress," I sit back on my heels, "It'll get in the way."

"Don't whine, Katniss," Mama scolds.

"Think how nice it will be to have new dresses, Katniss," Prim said from her little stool in front of the churner.

I shouldn't have complained, one new dress is special, let alone two new dresses.

The following day Mama and I go into Mellark's general store. I try not to think how awkward it would be seeing Peeta here after what happened with Gale. I needn't have worried, it was just Mrs. Mellark, well, not that it's good that it was just Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark is so much nicer and generous in his trades. While Mrs. Mellark pokes around in our eggs and sniffs the cheese, she gives us her price for them.

"Now, Mrs. Mellark, that is nearly half what it was last week," Mama says calm and politely.

"Well we already have so many eggs. I'll give a bit more for the cheese."

Mama stayed firm and added that we planned on buying fabric from her. Mrs. Mellark turns her nose up and finally agrees. Mama and I go and start looking over the fabrics.

After much deciding we decide on a printed green fabric from my school dress and a blue for my church dress.

"I have some buttons at home that will look nice up against that."

Mrs. Mellark wraps the fabric up for us.

We leave to make a quick call to the Undersees, Mama had said that I could stop to say hello to Madge, but that we couldn't stay for long. Just as we start to cross the road, Peeta comes out.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen. Hi, Katniss."

"Hello, Peeta," Mama said, and takes his chin in her hand and turns his head this way and that, "Eye is looking better. Do you need any more ointment?"

"No, ma'am, thank you."

He looks over at me, our eyes meet for a moment, flutters again, I look down at the packages in my arms, right as his Mother calls from the door.

"Peeta Mellark, get back in here," She scolds.

"Bye, Katniss," He says and looks at Mama, "Good-bye Mrs. Everdeen."

"Good-bye, Peeta," Mama says.

He turns and hurries back up the steps, I see his Mother smack him along side the head as he walks through the door.

I hear Mama click her tongue and shakes her head. Mama or Papa have never hit me, besides a good swat on the rear if I had been naughty when I was younger.

"Well, lets hurry along, if you want to see Madge."

We stop by to say a quick hello, before walking home.

I wasn't looking forward to wearing long skirts, but I couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of new dresses. I showed Prim the fabric and she ran her hand tenderly over the new smooth fabric.

"It will be so nice to have your hair up, Katniss. My hair keeps getting caught on my buttons," Prim said.

"It'll be a lot of hassle in the mornings; I won't wear my hair up unless I'm going into town."

"When I'm grown, I'll wear my hair up everyday, all day. I'll have a blue silk church dress with white lace along the collar."

"Silk wouldn't hold up against much, Primrose. Leave the silk things for the townsfolk," Mama told her, then told me, "Wrap the fabric back up, Katniss. We can look through my patterns at the end of the day."

I carefully wrap the packages back up and set them by Mama's rocking chair and sewing basket.

That evening Mama, Prim and I look through Mama's patterns. Prim gazes longingly at the pretty dresses with fancy stitch work or elaborate collars. While Papa is cleaning his rifle and preparing it for the early morning when he is going to go hunting, in the pauses in the conversation going on between Mama, Prim and I, I can her Papa's quiet humming.

"We'll need to bulk up your petticoats to fill the skirt."

"Oh, Mama," was all I said.

"I heard Delly Cartwright saying how she was going to have a dress with a bustle made," Prim told us.

"Dressing your girl up like grown lady too fast will only bring trouble. We'll be sticking with petticoats for now."

"I don't want a bustle and I don't want too much petticoat either," I grumble, getting a firm look from Mama.

"I heard that out west, some ladies are wearing trousers," I say in the same dreamy voice that Prim uses when she's talking about lace collars. Papa chuckles a little from his corner.

We end up picking out two simple patterns, the church dress a touch fancier than the school dress.

The next morning we had a nice surprise when Papa brought home a big buck on the back of his horse.

After supper I helped him skin the great big deer carefully, he'll be taking it into town to sell, along with the antlers. Papa gives some to Mama to cook for the day's meals, and we cut the rest up into strips to hang. When the meat gets stiff, then we'll douse it in a salty brine to preserve it.

The morning is practically all used up by the time Papa and I finish. The rest of the day is spent hurrying to get everything else done. By the end of the day, we're too tired to start on my dresses.

"Tomorrow we'll see if we can get the fabric cut," Mama tells me.

After breakfast is finished and cleared Mama sits down and cut the fabric. That is the step I am always scared to do, one wrong cut can cause disaster, but Mama picks her shears up and cuts into the blue fabric with such confidence.

"I'd like for this to be done by Sunday for you." That was a tall order, it was already Friday.

"I can help out extra with Katniss's chores, Mama," Prim offered.

Every moment that Mama and I could spare we worked on the dress. In the evening Prim helped also, sewing the delicate little button onto the back. Mama and I worked late into Saturday night, Prim had helped a little more before Mama sent her to bed.

"Go on up to bed, Katniss, it's almost done, I'll finish it up."

I climbed up the ladder and into bed with Prim while Mama stayed up sewing her small stitches by the light of the candle.

The next morning it was complete. I slipped it on and couldn't help but admire it.

"Oh, Katniss, you look so pretty," Prim told me.

"Pretty is as pretty does," Mama reminded me, then she showed me the easiest way to wear my hair up, wrapping my long dark braid around itself and pinning it in place.

I felt self-conscious as we got out of Papa's wagon at church, like I was getting caught playing dress up.

After church Madge finds me and compliments my dress.

"Your Mama is such a good seamstress, it looks just like you got it from Kravitz's store."

Madge had gotten a new hat from Mr. Kravitz, a pretty blue one with ribbons artfully decorating the brim and a wide blue ribbon going around her chin and tied by her ear. She talks about the other hats that he had on display.

"There was a brown velvet one that was so beautiful, Mother said that I wasn't old enough for it though," Madge was telling me, then I notice her look over my shoulder then she looked back at me with a playful glance.

I turn to see what caught her attention.

Peeta Mellark.

"Hi," We say to one another. Silence.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble last week, I should've been more aware of the time. I know you and your folks are busy."

"No, no trouble. Mama was happy to see so many berries so early."

"Oh," Madge says, her eyes brighten, "Where did you find berries?"

"Close to the stream west of us there's a blackberry patch. Peeta helped Prim and I pick some."

"Oh I would love to join you sometime. That's one of the wonderful things about spring is the berries. We could pack a picnic and it could be a party… We should invite some people from school. Oh it would be so much fun."

"That sounds like a great idea," Peeta says with equal enthusiasm.

I chew on my cheek a little nervously, I probably wouldn't be able to join, there is just too much to do at home.

"I'd have to ask."

"Oh, I hope you can, Katniss. It wouldn't be any fun without you," Madge says and then gets a twinkle in her eye as she asks, "Would it, Peeta?"

My cheeks flush slightly and I see Peeta's ears turn a little red.

"I'll ask Mama."

"There's a few new families in town. The Masons I know have a few children around our age, we can invite them along too," She nods in the direction of the church again. I look over and see a large family with mostly boys and one girl who looks our age, "And the Andersons are new also."

"They have two boys, Cato and Marv," Peeta adds. They talk about some new town families for a while, then I see Papa pulling the wagon up.

"I have to be going," I tell them.

"I'll stop by to visit tomorrow and we can make some more plans," Madge tells me.

I tell Mama and Papa about Madge's idea for a picnic. After talking about it for a little while amongst themselves, they tell me that I can go, providing I work extra hard to make up for it. I promise I will, and can't help but to feel excited about the prospect.

Madge comes to call the next day. I don't have time to stop and talk much, she stood by the fence at the garden while I was weeding. Bless her heart she actually offered to help, in her pretty pink dress with a crisp white lace collar and all. I told her that it wasn't necessary but I could tell that she felt awkward standing still watching us work.

She had found out from Clove that there were more blackberry bushes closer to town on the other side of the train tracks, so we decide to ask everyone to meet at the school next Tuesday by ten o'clock and we can all walk over together.

The next Sunday, after church Madge and I ask people to join us for the day after next.

"There's Peeta," Madge says, after giving me a little smirk, she continues, "I saw him the other day and told him the details. Do you want to go and talk to him still." He's talking to two boys that Madge had told me were the Anderson brothers, they looked to be about the same age as Peeta, the taller one was maybe a year or two older.

"We should hurry and talk to the farm folks before they leave," I say, hoping she doesn't notice my flushed cheeks.

Madge sees Gale.

"Have you asked Gale yet?"

I haven't really talked to Gale since he came to apologize, purposefully avoiding him is more like it.

"No."

She starts walking over and I see Lillian Leevy talking to Annie Cresta. I tell Madge that I'll go tell them about it and quickly walk over to them, leaving Madge to talk to Gale by herself.

Annie seems tickled by the idea.

"Oh, how fun. It will be so nice to be able to spend time with everyone from school. I will have to ask Pa, but oh, I hope I can go."

Lillian shifts her weight between her feet nervously, "I dunno. Mama's not been well lately."

Mrs. Leevy is expecting their sixth child, Mama goes out to call on her every now and then to see how she's doing. She's had a few miscarriages over the years and I know that Mama is nervous about this one. It's hard on Lillian because she's the oldest, the next oldest, Sam is 8 years old. The rest of their children are under six.

I feel guilty, the Leevys have been having a hard time and I was fussing around planning a picnic.

"I've got to be going," Lillian Leevy said and shuffled off.

Annie and I talked for a little while, Mr. Cresta was talking to Reverend Heavensbee and his wife, there was a lady whom I didn't recognize with them.

"That's Mrs. Heavensbee's sister, Miss. Jones, she's staying with them for a few weeks."

Madge joined us, "Gale Hawthorne says that he isn't sure if he can make it or not. I talked to Clove Paylor who will come, but," then she makes a little face, "Delly Cartwright overheard us, so she's coming also."

I make a face that mirrors Madge's.

"I'm sure she'd be sad if she got left out," Annie said. Madge and I don't answer, I know that it's naughty of me, but I don't care if Delly Cartwright feels sad. We say out good-byes shortly after that.

I see Gale standing close to our wagon, looking at me as I approach. He's going to talk to me. I wish I could forget about what he had said, but I can't seem to.

"Hi," Is all he says.

"Hi."

There's a few moments of silence.

"Madge told me about the picnic this Tuesday."

"Yes. She told me that you weren't sure if you could make it."

"I still need to ask my folks," He shuffles his feet a little, "I didn't know if you wanted me to come."

"You can come if you want to, Gale. It will be a lot of fun."

"Do you want me to come?"

I give a little stomp of my foot, unladylike I know, but at least my long skirt concealed it – hey, these long skirt actually have a purpose!

"I told you, Gale, you can come if you want." What more does he expect me to say.

He looks at something behind me for a moment, and then looks back at me, "Is it just going to be the townies?"

I give him a good hard glare before answering, "Anyone who wants to come is welcome. I know Lillian Leevy doesn't think she'll be able to join. But Annie Cresta thinks she can," I pause for a moment, "I don't know why you think the towns folk are so bad."

He doesn't answer. After a small pause I say, "Well, maybe I'll see you Tuesday."

Papa helped Prim and I into the wagon, after taking my place next to Prim I looked up and saw Peeta still standing with Marv Anderson but was looking over at me, as our eyes met he gave a small smile, I gave him a small smile in return as Papa drove us away.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday morning arrives, with Prim's help I'm able to get through my morning chores quickly. Then I start preparing to leave. I wrap a cloth around the fresh cheese buns that I had I helped Mama make and tucked it into a basket next to the salted pork.

"Be sure to keep your bonnet on, Katniss," Mama told me, "And don't forget your good manners, you have to act a lady now."

I don't let Mama see my grimace. Even though I was going to be out of doors picking berries, something I would usually do in my work dress, she had insisted I wear my new school dress.

"You will just have to use extra caution not to spoil the dress, Katniss," Had been her reply when I mentioned how I didn't want to ruin my new dress with berry juices and grass stains or get a tear in it.

I could hear the crowd by the school-house before I reached the top of the hill. Everyone was shouting and laughing, prepared for a day of fun.

I found Madge quickly and we waited for everyone to arrive. Madge introduced me to Johanna Mason, her Father had taken over the lumberyard, after Mr. Jenkins fell ill and went back east to stay with a relative. The Mason's had moved here from Wisconsin. Johanna said that the railroad had planned on going through their old town, stores and buildings were built, and then the railroad had decided to move the tracks 15 miles to the south. Practically all the townsfolk moved, leaving their buildings and homes abandoned. Johanna had two older brothers and one younger. She pointed to two burly looking boys and said their names were Will and Charlie. They were talking to Gale… I really didn't mind that he had come along, it's good for him to have a bit of fun, but a part of me hoped that he wouldn't talk to me much during the outing – which is a horrible thing to hope for, since he is my oldest friend.

I saw Peeta standing closer to the school, talking with the youngest Anderson boy, Marv. I quickly looked away before I could be caught looking. When it seemed that everyone who was coming was there, the group set off at a nice leisurely pace. As we walked along we started to spread out a bit, once we crossed the railroad track some of the boys started having foot races, while a few girls were picking wild flowers along the way.

I was walking between Madge and Annie, when Peeta hung back from the boys he had been racing and fell into step beside Madge.

"Turned into a large crowd," He said.

"Yes, I think that everyone was ready for some socializing," Madge said. We walked in silence for a bit, then Madge says, "I'm going to go rescue Johanna Mason from Delly Cartwright, excuse me." And she quickened her pace to catch up to Delly Cartwright and Clove Paylor who were walking with Johanna Mason.

I start fidgeting with the handle of my basket, it doesn't make sense that I should be so nervous around him still.

"Couldn't have for a better day than this," Peeta said.

"Yes, this is the perfect weather for a picnic," I say. I feel as if I should have something more interesting to talk about, but my mind is blank.

"Annie," Madge calls back, her and Johanna Mason had separated from Delly and were just a little ways a head of us.

"Excuse me," Annie said, rather nervously and hurried to catch up to Madge and Johanna. Leaving Peeta and I to walk together.

Another moment of silence, just as I'm about to ask him about high school, he gives a small laugh.

"That was very smooth of Madge," He says. I hope he doesn't think that I was behind Madge leaving us to walk together. I look up at Madge just as she sends a glance back at us.

I laugh, "I'm sure she thinks it was very clever."

He offers to carry my basket, I try to say that I could manage but he insists and our hands brush together lightly as he takes the basket from me. I feel the outside of my little finger tingling where his thumb had softly grazed it. With both my hands now free they feel awkward dangling down, so I clasp them in front of me, I suddenly wish that I had taken better care of my hands, they were all calloused and I had a little scar on my left index finger. My fingernails were clean and I had recently cut them, but they weren't pretty little ovals like Madge's lady like hands. I try not to fidget with my hands as we walked in silence, and more silence. Though I notice his walking pace has slowed.

"I am sorry about Gale the other day," I told him quietly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry, you and your sister had work to do and I came along and was goofing around."

"No," I say quickly and look at him, he looks back and our eyes meet, my stomach gets fluttery again, I look away and continue, "It wasn't your fault. Gale can just be," Oh great, how I can explain, "Protective… We've been friends forever."

"Yeah, he's made it obvious that he doesn't like me."

My brow furrowed, "I'm sorry."

Peeta just shrugs, "Like you said, he's protective over you."

"Over Prim too."

He just gives a small nod.

Peeta changes the topic after a short pause.

"Maybe we can get everyone to play our game, and see who can catch the most berries."

The thought of him referring to it as "our game" brought the, now familiar, fluttering feeling in my stomach. Then I laughed as I remembered his exaggerated enthusiasm when him and Prim had played the game.

"I'm sure I'll be the best, after all I had all that practice," He gives me an self-satisfied smile.

I laugh again. I feel his gaze on me.

"Your laugh is so pretty."

I almost laugh nervously, I had never heard of a laugh being pretty before. Mama and Prim both had the same laugh, a joyful one that sounded like little bells, Papa had a hearty laugh that made me feel warm and happy, but I had never thought of a laugh as pretty before, especially not my laughter. I don't want to seem ungrateful for his compliment, so I say, "Thank you."

"Just like your singing."

I look down for a moment, my cheeks feel warm as I remember him complimenting my singing also. I look up at him, our eyes meet, more just to see what would happen, I don't look away as my stomach starts fluttering. His blue eyes sparkle in the bright late spring sunlight, the look in his eye is so soft and warm, I felt the flutters in my stomach turn to warmth that spread up into my chest and my heart felt like it skipped a beat. A shout from ahead of us brought us back to the present. We had stopped walking, we could hear everyone just a little ways in front of us but couldn't see them, we were alone. My cheeks flushed red.

"What did I tell you about those googley eyes," I said as we started walking again.

He laughed, "Sorry, I'll do my best."

Everyone was getting situated when we joined the crowd, baskets and pails were arranged together and everyone huddled around the berry bushes.

"Thank you for carrying my basket," I say to Peeta.

"Any time," He says as he hands it over to me, locking eyes with me as our hands brushed against each other again.

I went over to Madge who was standing near Annie and Johanna. They all greeted me with a smile and then looked back at each other and exchanged looks, which I pretended not to notice.

"You and Peeta certainly seemed absorbed with one another," Madge tells me quietly with a grin.

I blush and focus my attention on the berries in front of me.

Everyone is laughing and having great fun, filling their pails as much as their stomachs. I looked over at Peeta and he met my gaze straightaway and gave me a small smile, I gave him the smallest of smiles in return and quickly looked down, feeling embarrassed that I had been caught looking at him. When I looked up again I saw that Delly was approaching him, I could overhear her telling him all about the delicious things she had brought and how he simply must try the cake that she had made, she then started gushing about how well Peeta had done in the foot races on the way here. The more I listened to her cooing compliments to him the more I pressed my lips together and kept my gaze straight in front of me.

It was only when Madge suggested that we all sit down to eat that Delly left Peeta's side. Delly then took it as her responsibility to direct everyone where it would be best to sit. I took a spot next to Madge and opened up my basket, to share with those close to me. Peeta soon joined our little group. A few times I could feel Delly giving me dirty looks, I couldn't help but feel a little triumphant in Peeta choosing to sit close me instead of sitting by her and eating her expensive sugary treats. Marv Anderson took a seat next to Peeta, joining our group. Johanna was entertaining as she shared stories of her life in Wisconsin. Her Mother had passed away several years ago during childbirth, it had just been Johanna, her brothers and her Father for a long time.

"Pops married Sarah two years back," Johanna said, "Auntie had been harpin' on him to get another female in the house to teach me the 'feminine ways'," she gave a very unladylike before continuing, "So he went and posted an ad for a wife and she responded... Charlie was betting that she'd turn tail and run once she met us, she was from the East so we figured she'd be a fancy pampered little thing but she turned out to be made of stronger stuff."

Her brother Will called over to us from his group, "Yeah, even got a dress on our Jo-Jo!"

Johanna flung the crust of her bread at him with a well aimed throw, the bread smacked him right on his forehead. Everyone burst into laughter.

"You didn't wear dresses?" Madge asked, looking baffled at the thought.

"Course not. I was felling trees with Pops and my brothers, can you imagine wearing skirts while doing that? I'd get tripped up or caught up on something and have trees falling on me," She said before cramming some food into her mouth. Once she had chewed and swallowed most of her food in her mouth she went on, "Plus, they get in the way an awful lot on horses."

I understood perfectly, I have never chopped down trees or anything, but there had been so many times that I had wished that I could wear trousers. When I was younger, I had tried to convince Gale to give me a pair of Rory's old trousers but he had flat-out refused.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, talking and laughing while eating from friends' baskets. Gale had been sticking close to Thom Paylor, Cato Anderson and the Mason brothers, they sat together a little ways away from our group. The Wells sisters sat with them along with Clove and Delly. Maggie kept her attention on Thom, her beau, while Delly kept sending scowls in my direction.

After everyone had finished eating a few of the boys, Peeta included, showed off by seeing who could catch the most berries. Peeta might not have won, but he was certainly the most entertaining.

I heard Gale say good-bye to Thom, he had to get back home. He looked over at me and raised his hand in a half hearted wave. My stomach sank, it felt horribly not being on good terms with him.

I walked over towards him.

"Got to get home for chores," he told me.

I nodded, I looked down at the tip of my shoe sticking out from under my skirts. I looked up, "I don't want things to be like this between us, Gale. I want to be friends."

"We're still friends," He said, he looked over my shoulder for a moment, judging by the direction he was looking and the hard look in his eye and the muscle that twitched in his jaw I guessed that he was probably glaring at Peeta. He looked back at me and then was quiet for a while, "Are you going to be heading home?" He asked.

"Not yet," I said, the guilt of staying to socialize instead of going home to help with the chores sank in. The long look that Gale gave me didn't help.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Thank you, no… You don't need to be late on a count of me."

Another look from him, "Right… well, see you later than."

Madge came up next to us, "Glad you got to come, Gale."

"It was a lot of fun."

"I was actually getting ready to head home, would you mind if I tagged along with you?" She asked.

I looked over at her questioningly, why would she have to leave the picnic early?

"I have some things to see to at home," She told me, answering my unspoken question.

"Oh, OK," I said then looked around, a few were starting to pack up, but most people were still sitting content on the green grass, with their berry stained mouths. I said good-bye to Madge before sitting back down with my small group.

We all sat around, a few people picked some more berries, but the outing was winding down to it's end, everyone just seemed to be stalling before officially it the end of our picnic.

The walk back was much more subdued, everyone was still chatting with one another, but there was no foot races or loud laughter.

Peeta fell into step with Annie and I shortly after we began walking and asked if he could see us home. Both of us nodded that he could, though I then realized that him and I would be alone for the long stretch between Annie's house and mine. I started biting the inside of my cheek nervously, Mama and Papa might not like the idea, they had told me not to be alone with him. I tried to sooth my guilt with the fact that he was just being a good friend, I've walked home from town with Gale alone before, of course Gale lived much closer than Peeta... but Annie was also with us, we weren't alone, yet.

We were saying goodbye to the group near the school before everyone headed in their own direction, when I saw Papa's wagon. Papa himself was just coming out of a shop, he looked over and gave me a wave, pulling himself into the wagon. Pulling the horses to a stop in front of us, he nodded to the other kids. He was heading back home after picking up a few things and would give me a ride home. I felt relief that I wouldn't be alone with Peeta for the mile walk back to my house, but there was also a feeling of disappointment. That feeling of disappointment grew when I saw Delly moving to talk to Peeta after I had said my goodbyes.

"Did everyone have fun, little bird?"

"Oh, yes Papa," I answered, forcing myself not to think about Delly's attentions toward Peeta. I offered him some of the berries I had brought back, while I told him about our picnic.

At home Prim was waiting for me to tell her all about it, she could not wait until she was old enough to have an outing with friends.

The rest of the day, while I was going through my chores, my mind kept drifting back towards Delly and Peeta. The Cartwrights live right next to the Mellarks, had they walked home together, I shook my head, no, he had asked to walk both Annie and I home, surely he would have seen Annie home after I left. I shook my head to my self again, I had no right to care who Peeta walked home, he was very nice and had several friends, I was only one of his friends. He was bound to meet lots of other friends while he was in high school and might even walk other girls home. The sinking feeling in my stomach was hard to ignore.

The following day I was resolved to not fret over anything relating to Peeta, there was plenty of work to be done and I kept myself focused on that.

Summer came with it's hot days and muggy nights. Though there was plenty of work to be done, the days felt empty without going into town to go to school during the week. The church was hot and stuffy through all the services, windows and doors would be left open in the hope of a breeze, afterwards everyone would pile out with flushed faces and damp clothing, no one dawdled much to socialize, everyone wanted to reach their homes and remove their church clothes.

Papa took us swimming a few times at the lake, Mama would come with some stitching and sit along the bank. In town the talk began that there was going to be a 4th of July celebration. Madge told me that she was going to be reading part of the Declaration of Independence, she was terribly nervous about it, her Father had encouraged her to accept the responsibility along with Delly Cartwright and Bonnie Wells. She stopped by to visit once and asked me to listen to her segment, after a perfect recitation she put her head in her hands, "Oh, it's hopeless, Katniss. I'm going to get up and see all those people watching me… I won't be able to remember a single line, I just know it."

Mama, who was sitting near by chuckled a little and helped assure poor nervous Madge that she would be fine and not to over think it.

"You know your lines perfectly and you'll be able to recite them just as nicely as you did now."

The subject was changed to what other events the 4th of July would hold. It was known for certain that there was going to be horse races, everyone was going to bringing different dishes to share in front of the church and Madge had heard that there was going to be free lemonade and that Mr. Mason was going to be rigging up a dance floor.

On her next visit she was full of "gossip" as Mama calls it, of who had asked who to the dance, or who had promised the first dance to who.

"I tried to ask Father if he'd allow me to go to the dance with the group," Madge said, "But he said that there was no good reason for us to go unaccompanied by an adult." At this she gave a sigh, "It feels like I'll never be old enough… I can't wait to have a young man knock on the door, it will be so exciting."

Would Peeta have asked me, if I were old enough? My cheeks blush and I lower my head a little, pretending to look closer at my stitch in the fabric I was mending.

She leaned closer to me and lowered her voice, "I can bet that you're thinking about Mr. Peeta Mellark," saying his name while fluttering her eyelashes.

I scowled at her, she's getting as bad as Prim with her teasing.

"I was not," I said firmly.

"Oh come on, Katniss, your cheeks turned red… Anyone can see that he's sweet on you."

"Madge," I hissed. Mama was still sitting close, she wasn't saying anything, so she might not have heard.

Madge sat up right again and shot me a grin.

I ignored her and she stayed silent.

When it got to be closer to time to get supper started, Mama sent me out to get some water, Madge offered to keep me company but then she had to get back home.

Madge picked a blade of tall grass as we walked along.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about Peeta being sweet on you."

"He's just a friend, Madge," I said, blushing further.

Madge rolled her eyes, "That's not what he wants."

"Well it doesn't matter anyhow," I say with a with a shrug, as if I were indifferent, "I am not old enough to have anyone sweet on me."

"I don't think that that's stopping him," Madge said, "Anyway, I _know_ that he's going to miss you when he leaves."

She gives me a side glance and then says in an excited voice, "I was talking to Peeta yesterday, while Mother was visiting with Mrs. Mellark. I asked him when he was going to be leaving and if he was looking forward to it," She paused, "He said that he was going to miss everyone… I then said that I was sure that there was one person that he was particularly going to miss."

"Oh, Madge, you didn't?"

She gave me another smile, "His face turned red and he said that, 'yes, there was someone particular'." Madge then broke down into a fit of giggles, "You are so lucky. There hasn't been any boy to take interest in me." I noticed her brow furrow slightly with disappointment as she said this.

"When did Peeta say he was leaving?" I asked.

"In about a month. He is planning on coming home for the Christmas holidays."

"Oh… that would be so hard to leave home for so long." Though high school would be wonderful, I would be to scared to be away from Mama and Papa for so long.

"He's lucky he's not going too far. Mother is still talking about Philadelphia."

My brow furrowed, school would be so different without Madge there. She was going to be upstairs with me in the fall, it was going to be nice to be desk partners again.

Madge dawdled a bit larger, chatting with me, bidding me good-bye. The Forth of July party was this coming Friday and we made plans to keep an eye out for one another during the celebrations.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The young lovebirds will find themselves with a few opportunities to be alone before Peeta leaves... will be updating either tomorrow or the next, so you shan't have to wait too long to find out what will come of this... alone time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

I was awoken the morning of the Forth by loud bangs echoing throughout the house. Prim clutched to me and let out a frightened scream.

"It's just the cannons girls," Papa's voice reassured us from below, "They're lighting them off for the Forth."

The morning chores were rushed through, than Mama packed plates and forks enough for us and tucked some fresh milk in with the basket of food that she had prepared the night before. Mama had said that Prim and I could wear our church dresses for the day, as long as we were very careful, so my blue dress was freshly washed and pressed.

"Oh," Prim squealed as she got her dress on, "It feels just like a holiday!"

"It is a holiday, goose, it's the Forth of July!"

The cannons kept booming as we made our way to town. Papa said that it'd be best if we walked into town, instead of bringing the wagon, the horses would be more comfortable at home than if they were hitched up in town all day. The sun was bright and there was a nice breeze, it was going to be a lovely day. As we came over the hill we could see that everyone seemed to be out on the streets of town.

"Looks like they got some firecrackers in also," Papa said and pointed out some small boys who were running around throwing firecrackers to the ground, they'd go off with a crackling sound and the boys would burst into whoops of laughter.

"Oh, Papa, could we get some of those?" Prim asked.

"That'd be a waste of money, Prim. Buying something to just make some noise," Mama said sensibly from next to Papa.

"It'll be fun enough watching," I told her when her face fell in disappointment.

Walking into town, I suddenly felt shy, there were so many people here, it looks as if everyone from the area was in town today, several families that I had never seen before.

"There's the lemonade, girls, if you want to get settled I'll go over an get us some," Papa told us.

Mama, Prim and I went over close to the church where other ladies and children were sitting with their blankets laid out. A few slabs of wood were laid out across two tree stumps where everyone had been placing their food they had brought. Mama added ours to the selection and we choose a nice shady spot to lay our blanket.

Papa came back with two cups of lemonade, "They had dozens of lemons and the water is fresh and cold from Abernathy's hotel."

Papa and Mama shared a cup and Prim and I shared the other. It was sweet, cold and good.

"Oh, there's the Hawthornes," Prim said and pointed down the road.

"Don't point, Prim," Mama said.

The Hawthorne family came up and took a spot next to us, Mrs. Hawthorne sat next to Mama, she kept a squirming Posy on her lap as they talked.

Prim was telling Rory everything she had seen so far and was talking about the lemonade when Gale came up next to me.

"Hi."

"Hi," I answered, awkwardness hung in the air. This was silly, it was Gale, I had known him for as long as I could remember. I decided to try to make conversation like we used to, hoping that it would help us go back to how we used to be, "I can't wait to see the horse races."

"Yeah, we saw Odairs horses as we came in, they're bound to win. Papa says that I can race next year."

"I wish I could race."

"It'd be too dangerous," Gale said quickly.

I scoffed.

"Katniss!" I heard Madge call.

She came hurrying over, "Come on, they are getting the horses ready for the race, come and see… They're all so pretty."

"May I?" I asked Mama and Papa.

"Would you like to come, Gale?" I heard Madge ask.

Papa said that I could go, Mama reminded me that they'd be eating before the races.

Mr. Hawthorne said that Gale could go but not to be a bother to the horses or riders.

"It is so exciting, everyone has been out since dawn!" Madge was gushing. I felt a twinge of jealousy that I had to stay home to finish my chores before being able to see all the excitement, living in town was so much different from living on the farm.

There was a crowd standing behind the fence where young men were standing brushing and getting their horses ready, there were several grown men standing in the crowd watching just as same as the children were.

The horses were pawing the ground, anxious to start, their coats were gleaming in the sunlight and their manes had been given extra care.

"Oh, look at those Morgans," I said and pointed, to excited to care how unladylike or rude it was, to two beautiful chestnut color Morgan horses standing with their owners on the outskirts of the crowd.

"That's Odair's horses," A man said gruffly from behind me, he then turned to another man next to him, "I reckon that's the young Odair with him. Kid was practically born on horseback."

Papa had done business with the Odairs, they had a large cattle farm a few miles west of us.

"There's Thom Paylor with his horse," Madge said. Thom just securing his saddle in place on his black and white horse, the saddle look strangely small.

"I've never seen a saddle like that before," I said aloud.

I nearly jumped when Peeta said from in front of me, "It's a new one, just in from the east."

There had been so many people I hadn't noticed him leaning against the fence a few feet from me next to the Marv Anderson. I tried to think of something to say but my mind was blank.

"I imagine they're a lot lighter," Madge said when I wasn't responding.

"It takes more than a fancy saddle to be a good rider," Gale said sulkily. Peeta looked over at him, then turned back around to watch the horses some more.

If Madge weren't in between us, I probably would have kicked him in the shins, he could be so rude.

The men around us started placing bets and I pulled Madge away, knowing that Mama wouldn't want me around people gambling. I saw Annie and Lillian Leevy a few yards away and we went to meet with them.

We chatting about all the things going on, Madge said that the reading of the Declaration of Independence was going to be read near dusk.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peeta and Marv Anderson come out of the crowd by the fence, I could tell that Peeta was looking at me, I felt my cheeks flush and my stomach flutter. They stepped up next to us just as Madge was talking about how the cannons would be set off again after the reading was over.

"I heard that they actually got fireworks and will be setting them off when the sun sets," Marv said, joining our conversation.

Madge said that she had seen fireworks once when she was younger, no one else had ever seen them before. There were so many exciting things planned for the day it was hard to pick which one I was looking forward to most.

"I should be getting back to Mama and Papa," I said after talking for a while.

"Will you be able to watch the race with me?" Madge asked.

I told her that I would have to check with Mama and Papa first.

"We should get a group together," Madge said looking at me and her eyes flicked towards Peeta and then back to me, "We can all watch it together."

I heard everyone agreeing as I returned to Mama and Papa. After we ate, I sat and listened to Mama and Papa talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne. When they announced that the races would be started, I asked if I might go and meet up with Madge. They said that I might but not to go to the other side of the tracks where the horses would be racing.

Most of the spectators were on the town side of the tracks, the lucky first few to arrive got a spot on the train station platform. The designated track's starting and finish line would be on the other side of the tracks right by the station. I found Madge close to the station, I slowed my pace slightly when I saw that Peeta was already there along with a few others. I stepped up next to Madge and she greeted me.

"Is Gale coming with you?" She asked.

"I didn't ask," I answered slowly.

"Oh," then Madge shrugged, "Just wondering."

Mr. Paylor called to the riders to line up. I noticed Peeta, trying to be inconspicuous, as he moved next to me. Everyone in the crowd was pressing to get a better view, it was because of this that Peeta was standing closer to me than he ever had, practically touching.

"Which do you think is going to win?" He asked, leaning down slightly so he could be heard above the noise.

His closeness made it hard for me to think.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, wishing I could think of something clever, "I suppose one of the Odairs, theirs looks the fastest."

"I'm sure Thom would be crushed to hear that, after spending all that money on the new saddle."

I fidget with the edge of my sleeve, "I'm sorry about what Gale said earlier."

Peeta shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He gave me a smile.

"Gale can sometimes be…" I trail off, trying to think of what I could say.

"I know," Peeta said, "I get it."

I felt his hand against mine as he spoke, I felt all my insides fluttering while the rest of me froze, I felt his fingers brush against my palm before he slowly grasped on to my hand with his. His warm hand encased mine and sent Goosebumps up and around my neck, despite the ninety degree heat. I tilted my head slightly and caught his gaze, his blue eyes held onto mine, it was as if I forgot how to breathe and I wished that he wouldn't let go. He gave me a shy smile as he gave my hand a squeeze, I couldn't help but return the smile.

A loud bang rang out over the crowd, followed by a roar of cheering and shouting. Peeta and I both jumped slightly and dropped each others hands.

I tried to catch my breath and return my attention to the race. Madge was practically jumping with excitement next to me. I heard people talking about the Odair Morgans. By the time I was able to focus on the race they were half way around the designated track.

"Thom is doing well, look, he's in forth, going for third," Madge said grabbing my elbow and pointing.

Everyone around us was talking about the Odair's horse that taking on a good lead.

"It's that Odair horse that's going to win it, is that Almanzo's or the boy?"

"Looks like it's the son."

The young Mr. Odair finished a full horses length ahead of Thom Paylor.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Mr. Paylor, announced in a loud voice, "The winner is, Finnick Odair!"

I heard a few of the young women murmur together as the young Odair rode past, I heard one giggle, he flashed them a smile, either enjoying their attention or at least amused by it.

"Come on, let's get out of the crowd," Madge said, as some of the men around us started talking about money either lost or won during the race.

The next race was the buggy race and it would take a while for everyone to get set up for that.

A few of the school kids found their way to the school yard. A few men were setting some long benches along side the east side of the school, that was where the dance was going to be after the reading of the Declaration. The school kids started playing their games on the west side, careful to stay out of the way of the men setting up for the dance. A game of tag started, a few young girls had joined the boys, I wish that I could join them. A girl who wore long skirts and her hair up should never run around or act childish. Instead I sat on the steps of the school with Madge and Annie. I heard Madge give a small groan as Delly and Clove came over to stand with us.

"Isn't this just such an exciting day," Delly said in an overly cherry voice, "I was so excited to wear my new dress. I just picked it up from Mr. Kravitz on Tuesday."

Her dress did look very fine, her blonde hair was in perfectly wound ringlets and covered with a small pink hat.

The other girls and I sat and listened to her talk about her new dress and the new hat that Mr. Kravitz himself had picked to go with the dress.

"I've always felt sorry for those people who will never be able to own a dress like this," She said with an overly dramatic sigh, when no one answered her, she primly sat down smoothing her skirt.

"Your brother did very well, Clove," Delly said.

"He's bound to be disappointed, he was hoping to win for Maggie Wells. But coming in second to Finnick Odair isn't anything to be ashamed off."

"Oh, he is so handsome. I heard it's just him and his Dad out there," Delly told us, speaking of Finnick Odair, "I don't know what happened to his Mother, but they rarely come into town.".

Clove and Delly continue talking (gossiping) about Finnick Odair, trying to guess his age and if he's sweet on anyone.

I see Prim standing with Venia nearby and use that as my excuse to get away from Delly Cartwright.

"Wasn't that race so exciting, Katniss," Prim says as soon as I stop next to her.

I agree that it was and then listen to both of them gushing over the pretty horses.

"I can't wait to have a boy race for me," Venia said. I was assuming that they were referring to Thom racing for Maggie Wells.

They both had day dreamy looks in the face, I wondered if they often got day-dreamy like this together, Prim was silly enough on her own.

"I'm going to go and get a drink, do you want to come?" I asked.

"No, thank you," Prim said.

"Of course she doesn't, Rory is right there," Venia said, giving a not so subtle nod towards where Rory Hawthorne was sitting with a small group of boys that had taken a break from tag and were sitting a few yards away and then she burst into laughter as Prim turned pink but was giggling also.

I narrowed my eyes in disapproval but didn't say anything. I walked over to the town well and joined the short line of people waiting to take a drink.

"Hi." Came Peeta's voice from next to me. He stood there holding a cup.

"Hi."

"I got some lemonade if you want it… Just got it."

"Oh," I said, somewhat taken aback, "Thank you."

I took the cup from him and stepped out of the line.

"Do you want to find some shade?"

I nodded, then bit the inside of my cheek, where did he mean when he said "shade", surely it wouldn't be far.

We walked quietly for a while, walking along the fronts of the stores.

"I wonder what the fireworks will be like tonight," I said, wanting to get a conversation started.

"It'll be great fun! I heard that Abernathy volunteered to be in charge of them…

"I know Madge is nervous about reciting."

Peeta looked down as we walked, when he didn't say anything for a moment I started worrying that I had done something.

"Ar-are you going to be at the dance?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes… well, I think so. We'll have to go back to do the evening chores, but I think we're coming back. I know that Prim's eager to see the fireworks."

Peeta then motioned over to a tree in between the church and the tailors shop. There were a few people mulling around by the church yard, it didn't seem secluded enough to be "unsupervised" as Mama would say. Plenty of adults around, plus it was close to the church.

We sat in silence for a little while, we had a distant but clear of the horses and buggies that were getting ready for the next race.

"If you do come back… Could I have a dance?"

"Yes," I said shyly.

"Could I have more than one?" He asked, sounding much like a boy asking for a bigger slice of pie.

I couldn't help but laugh, "That depends on how good of a dancer you are."

He looked at me and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle, "For you, I'll be the best."

The way he said it made my heart thump in my chest. When I saw his hand reach across the grass towards my own, I met his gaze right as he took my hand.

"I'd do anything for you, Katniss."

My mind feels likes its racing but I can't grasp a thought, let alone think of something to say to that. I pull my hand away from his, look away and scold, "Peeta Mellark, you shouldn't say such things."

He doesn't say anything right away, I started feeling nervous, worrying that he thought I was unappreciative (because it really was such a nice thing for him to say), still looking at my hands, now clasped in my lap, I said, "I mean, well… It's not that I don't _like_ to hear such things… but, I mean, you shouldn't talk like that to me, yet… Papa wouldn't let us be friends if he knew you were talking so."

I chanced a look at him, he was already looking at me. As soon as I met his gaze, he gave me a cheeky grin and the look in his blue eyes made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll just have to wait then."

I have to look away so he doesn't see my amusement with his cheekiness, I don't want him to think that I encourage this type of behavior.

To turn his attention elsewhere, I say, "It looks like the buggy race will be starting soon."

He leaned back on his elbows, "I think it'd be better to watch from here."

"Don't be silly, you can't even see the finish line from here."

"Not as crowded though. We could figure out who won later."

"Peeta Mellark," I saw sharply

I heard him chuckle as he jumped up and offered his hand to help me up, as he pulled me to standing he said, "You look pretty when you scold."

I dropped his hand and took a few steps away from him, "I don't want to have to tell Papa on you."

I tilted my head up slightly and started walking towards the train station to watch the next race, when I heard Peeta hurrying after me a few seconds later I slowed my pace until he was next to me.

"When do you leave for school?" I ask, I knew that it was either next week or the week after.

"Next Monday," His tone was flat.

"And you're taking the train?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That will be exciting, I've never be on the train before. I don't know if I'd be excited or scared to be going so fast. It will be so lovely getting to meet so many people," I feel like I'm rambling, I kept trying to be happy that he was getting to go to high school, but I can't help but feel sad that he's going, he'll get to have so many experiences and met lots of new people, probably lots of pretty girls too.

"Katniss," Peeta says softly, I pause and wait for him to continue, but instead I hear him give a groan, "Of course _he _shows up now."

I look up and see Gale striding towards us.

Even without looking at Peeta I can tell he tensed up.

"Be nice," I say to him.

"OK," He says, turning to me with a smile and I can hear the humor in his voice as he adds, "If you say so."

Gale stops in front of us.

"Your Papa sent me to look for you," He said and sent Peeta a hard look.

"We were just by the church," I told him.

Gale seemed more intent on staring down Peeta than telling me what Papa had wanted, Peeta was no better, his eyes weren't twinkling like they did when he looked at me sometimes, they seemed hard, but he did manage to keep his face in a neutral expression. I cleared my throat and neither took notice. Annoyed by their ridiculous behavior I stepped around Gale and kept walking towards the station, Papa was bound to be near there for the race.

I saw him talking to Mr. Hawthorne and Pastor Heavensbee.

"There you are Little Bird, going to be going home soon to tend to the animals. Want to get back in time for the reading of the Declaration of Independence. Mama and Prim are going to be staying, would you mind keeping your ol' Papa company?"

I smiled and agreed.

"Do you mind if we miss the buggy race?"

When I said that I didn't mind we started the walk home, I spied Peeta standing a few yards a way and gave him a small smile.

"So your Mama and I were talking to Miss. Twill," Papa started.

I looked over at him, I hope that there was no trouble with Prim, I'm sure her and Venia could be quite the pair as desk partners.

"She has a sister in Nebraska City, Miss. Twill was telling us that her sister sometimes lets rooms out to female high school students."

I felt excitement start bubbling up inside me but I tried to stay calm, surely Papa is just making conversation.

"That sounds very economical," I said.

"Yes, a very nice way to make extra income," Papa said, by the way his beard twitched I could tell that he was smiling. But he didn't say anything else.

We walked along in silence, Papa was still smiling but didn't say anything further.

"Was there anything else about Miss. Twill's sister?"

"Oh, well that all depends," Papa said and stopped and turned to face me, "Do you really want to go to high school?"

* * *

**A/N: So... Who would be interested in a double update today? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! What an awesome response! As requested, a second update.**

* * *

My heart leapt into my throat, "Oh Papa, yes I do… But Papa, it would cost so much."

"We can manage, if it's something that you want to do and promise to do your best at. I'll be having to sell some cows to Odair here soon, calves are getting bigger and we're running out of room in the barn… Mama asked your teacher, and Miss. Trinket said that if you kept at the same pace you were last year, that you would be ready to be enrolled in next years classes."

"Oh I will Papa!" I said and threw myself into his arms, "I will do my very best in class! Oh Papa! I can't even believe it!"

I could go to high school, the thought of getting a high school diploma, me!

I felt like I was walking on clouds the whole way home.

After seeing to the animals we started the walk back.

"So that Mellark boy is leaving soon I hear," Papa says.

"Yes," I said, "Next Monday."

"He's a good lad," Was all Papa said.

We arrived back in town just as Mr. Paylor was calling everyone to attention for the reading of the Declaration of Independence.

Papa and I found Mama, Prim was standing nearby with Venia.

"Oh, Mama, thank you," I said as soon as I was next to her.

"I know that you'll work hard, Katniss, and make the most out of this

experience."

"I will, I will," I said, I was unable to stop smiling.

Madge stepped up and began reciting, her voice was loud and clear and no one in the crowd made a sound as we all listened. The more she spoke the stronger her voice became until she reached the end of her portion, ending with "…when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security."

She then took a step back as Clove stepped forward and began, "Such has been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government." Clove had the longer section of the three girls, she spoke with passion when as she spoke the case for freedom, "…He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands..."

As she spoke I felt as if I were there, overcoming the tyranny of the British; my throat felt full of emotion and I noticed several ladies dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs.

When Clove's part ended there was such a silence in the crowd. Delly stepped up and said her piece.

There were several moments of silence, no one seemed to feel right talking after such an emotional reading.

Suddenly we heard Pastor Heavensbee start singing in a deep voice, "My Country tis of thee…" Everyone else chimed in.

After the song was over three loud cannon booms rang out. Everyone cheered and clapped.

The sun was starting to set as the crowd made it's way to the school yard, it had transformed, long benches were lined up along the dance floor and lanterns were lit, a barrel of water, freshly pumped from the hotel was brought out and set close to the dance floor. Mr. Paylor took a seat on a stool and set his fiddle on his shoulder, he looked over at Mr. Mason who then stepped up and took out a harmonica.

A lively tune sprang forth from both their instruments and folks hurried out on to the dance floor with excitement.

Madge came up next to me, "Oh, thank goodness that's all over," She said, referring to her reciting.

"You did very well, Madge," I told her.

"Thank you, Clove was just wonderful though, I'm glad that I was before and not after her… Where did you disappear to earlier? Gale came round looking."

"Oh," I said and tried not to let a blush creep on to my cheeks, "I was talking with Peeta." Then I remembered what Papa had told me, "Oh, Madge, you'll never guess what."

Her eyes lightened up, "Is it about Peeta?"

I give her a nudge and roll my eyes, "No."

Her face falls slightly, "What then?"

"I will get to go to high school next year, in Nebraska City."

"Oh, Katniss, that's just wonderful. You deserve to go, you're one of the smartest in school," Then she gave me a small nudge, "Peeta's coming."

I turned to where she was looking just as he stepped up next to us.

"You spoke very well," Peeta said to Madge, then he turned to me, "May I have this dance?"

We joined the crowd on the dance floor and took our place in line. Mama had taught Prim and I how to dance at home when we were younger, often times it would be Prim and I taking turns dancing the ladies part though occasionally Papa would join us, I had never danced with a boy or even been around some many dancing couples. I tried to steady my nerves, I knew the steps and part of dancing is not to over-think your movements.

Each time our hands touched I felt my heart flutter, whenever I'd look up Peeta's eyes would be on me. As he pulled me closer for a turn he said, "Sorry about earlier."

I looked at him, "For what?"

"With Gale… I tried to be nice to him."

I made an amused sound of disbelief, "You two seem just bent on disliking each other."

Peeta look guilty, "In my defense he's not exactly an easy guy to get along with."

There was a long pause before I said, "Oh."

"I'll keep trying though," Peeta quickly said, obviously afraid that he had said something to upset me, "I know he's been your friend for a long time… but I'm not going to let him bully me."

"I don't think he means to bully anyone," I said coming to the defense of my friend.

Peeta gave me a smile, "Whatever you say."

We danced silently for a while longer, as the end was nearing Peeta gave me a cheeky grin, "Well, am I a good enough dancer to deserve another dance with you?"

I managed not to blush as I said, "You are a very nice dancer… I'm rather surprised actually with three brothers, I had Prim to practice with but I can't picture you practice your dancing with your brothers."

"Of course we practiced together… Tried to get Ed to wear a dress once," He joked.

I burst into laughter at the thought of his brother wearing a dress.

"Charlie and I felt it would help us practice."

"You being the youngest I'm surprised you weren't the one to be forced in a dress."

Peeta gave a short laugh and then looked at me cheekily, "Oh, I'm far too clever to let that happen."

"And so modest too."

"Yes, it is amazing that I can be so modest about my cleverness and charm."

I was about to scold him for being too vain, even though he was joking, but Peeta surprised me by encircling my waist a little more with his hand and then I gasped as he spun me around in a half circle right as the music stopped.

He quickly pulled his hand away from my waist as the other couples separated.

"Mind if I have the next," Papa's voice came from behind me.

Peeta looked up, "Oh-Of course, sir."

I stifled a laugh at how quickly Peeta's cheeky confidence disappears when Papa is near.

Several minutes later Madge and I sat on the schools steps, watching the dancers from afar, the lantern light created a dome over the dance floor that was full of the busy activity of the dancers.

"I'll bet they'll be lighting off the fireworks soon," Madge said propping her elbows on her knees.

I looked up at the star filled sky and tried to imagine it filled with bursts of bright light.

"Look at Mr. Abernathy," Madge giggled beside me. I followed her gaze and saw that he was dancing what Papa would call a jig, or that's what I think he wanted to do. Madge and I continued to watch, but surprisingly it seemed the longer he "jigged" the better he got. People around him stopped dancing to watch and cheer him on.

Madge pulled me up and we hurried over to have a better view.

A few of the ladies were watching with obviously disapproval, but everyone else was clapping him on. Finally he stopped hunched forward and gasping for breath, standing tall he gave an odd wave of his hand in the air, "That's the spent one then," He said nonsensically and staggered off.

"It's a wonder he could function so well," Gale said from next to me, I hadn't heard him come up or noticed him if he had already been standing there.

"I've never seen him not stumbling," Madge laughed from the other side.

"It is unchristian to mock someone such as Mr. Abernathy, they ought to be pitied," Mrs. Cartwright said from in front of us, turning around to give Madge a stern stare, "I expected better from you, Madge Undersee."

Standing next to Mrs. Cartwright was Mrs. Mellark, she turned to face us, her eyes flicked to Gale and then lingered on me for a moment longer before saying to Mrs. Cartwright, "I hardly expect more, with the company she keeps." With one more glance at me she turned to face forward.

My face felt as if it were pounding with shame and rage, Gale was staring daggers at the back of Mrs. Mellark and Madge started giving my arm a little tug, I followed eager to put distance between me and Mrs. Mellark.

I could hear Gale muttering behind and knew he was following us. Once we were away from the crowd around the dance floor we stopped.

"She sure is a nice lady, isn't she Katniss," Gale said harshly to me, "Just the kind of person you want in your family."

My anger that had been directed at Mrs. Mellark switched to Gale, I knew what he was implying. If we had been alone when he said this he would've gotten a kicked shin or a punch in the gut, however, since we were in town with several people standing near I had to settle for giving him the hardest stare I could muster, he flinched slightly and I could almost see the regret in his eyes for taking his anger with Mrs. Mellark out on me. I spun around and marched away, I knew that he would come to apologize but I didn't want to hear it, as soon as I was around the corner of the school house I took off in a run. Getting to the willow tree I looked behind me and could barely make out a tall figure close to the school, carefully, staying out of sight I move towards the line of trees, picking up the hem of my skirt slightly so it wouldn't rustle the grass.

As I walked through the trees I started to calm down, I tried not to think about Mrs. Mellark but my mind kept spinning back to that. I took a seat against a large tree facing the lights from the dance floor, the music had paused after Mr. Abernathy's jig but had now resumed. The look of disdain Mrs. Mellark had given me, she never was very nice when I came into the shop with Mama or Papa, but apart from Delly Cartwright, no one had ever looked at me with such obvious dislike. I leaned back against the tree and took a deep sigh, Mrs. Mellark probably said all sorts of mean things about farmers at home. I didn't understand how Peeta could be so nice when his Mother seemed so cruel, the rest of the Mellark family seemed to be well liked. Was Mrs. Mellark the reason why Charlie, the eldest brother never returned to Spring Creek? Was Peeta going to come back?

Mentally I scolded myself, there was no need for me to worry about what might happen, whatever is supposed to happen, will happen; worrying about it won't change anything.

I slowly stood up and brushed the skirt off, I couldn't stay hidden here brooding over my thoughts, I just hoped that Gale would leave me alone. The fireworks should be starting soon so that should keep his attention and I'll just be careful to avoid him.

I walked back along the path I traveled earlier coming out near the willow tree.

"Katniss?"

I looked over towards the voice, it was Peeta. He was by the willow tree, seemed to be waiting. Had he seen me run off? I felt embarrassed that I had let myself get so upset.

"Hi," I said as he stepped closer.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry about my Ma… I saw her say something to you."

I looked at the ground, "She wasn't really talking _to_ me… It's not a big deal," I finished quickly. I didn't want him to feel bad for something his Mother did.

"I saw you run off… I figured she said something about… me and…you…" His voice kind of trailed off and he seemed to feel nervous.

"It was nothing like that," I told him, "It was Gale… he was being…" My voice trailed off and there was a long pause.

"Gale was being Gale," Peeta said with a knowing look, "I know he's been your friend a long time, but he can be kind of a-"

"He just doesn't understand," I cut him off not wanting to hear what he was going to call him and feeling the need to stand up for Gale (even though I did still sort of wish to give him a swift kick to the shin),

"Understand what?"

"Why I'm, friends, with you," I say, looking down and stumbling over the word "friends" a little. I can feel Peeta looking at me. I give a little chuckle then look up at the willow tree in front of us, "It seems like he dislikes folks from town as much as your Ma dislikes farmers."

Peeta doesn't seem amused by my comment, "I'm so sorry about whatever Ma did… she's just, not a very… happy women."

"Peeta," I said and I briefly touched his arm, "It's OK."

He kept his gaze downward for a moment before slowly taking both my hands in his, he leaned down and gave my hands a kiss, standing straight but keeping his gaze on our hands, "I-I want you to know that… I would never be mean or cruel to you… That's not how _I_ am. I'm not like my Ma." He kept his voice steady but I could feel the emotion that was behind his words.

"I know you're not, Peeta… You're one of the nicest people I know."

His eyes flicked up and met mine. He was still holding both my hands in his. He was standing so close. My mind processed that he wanted to kiss me right before he moved an inch closer. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask if he could kiss me.

I quickly looked away and took a step back, drawing my hands away and not looking at him I asked the question that had kept plaguing me, "What are you going to do after high school?"

"Wh-what?" He asked, confused at my abrupt change in topic, then he continued, "Well, I mean I'll get a job and-"

"Where?" I asked, he looked completely dumbfounded, I needed to clarify, "Are you going to come back here… or stay in Dubuque, like your brother."

Comprehension dawned on his face, he reached for my hand again and I let him take it.

"Katniss," He says and I meet his gaze, "Wherever I go... I hope that you'll be with me."

The thought of me living anywhere else was frightening, but there was such tenderness in his expression, I felt my heart skip a beat and I realized that wherever he was I would _want _to be there.

Peeta moved closer to me, "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

I'm surprised that my breath can function enough to say, "Yes."

He seemed to move so slowly as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Awww. : )**

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write thus far and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
